The Female Ninja
by FourKins
Summary: I always thought I would be interesting if the turtles had to stay with their female counter parts. See what will happen to these mutated teenagers. Please review !
1. Introductions

_ For centuries, my family has trained in ninjitsu, the ways of the ninja. Every generation passes these tradition to the next. As it was for my father and his father before him, it is not different for me. But before any Bushi dare claim the title ninja, the warrior must prove himself to the warrior spirit Sojobo. I still remember the night Sojobo's Tengu came to challenge me. We battled hours, locked in mortal combat. In the end, I overcame my challenger. I earned the title __**ninja. **__Now in a new country, it is my duty to teach the ancient ways to my daughters. _

You see a slightly smaller mutant turtle with a baby blue mask to cover her face. _My eldest and wisest daughter, Juliet. Destined to be a great leader. Just as soon as she learns to trust her own instincts and to not compare herself to her cousin, Leonardo so much. _

"Follow the Shinobi code, girls. A shinobi must never question a command," says the turtle with the baby blue mask as she ducks out of the way of a flying sword. You hear a loud smack come from the other side of the room and you turn to see a turtle with a maroon mask punch a sandbag.

_My second and strongest daughter. No warrior trains as hard as Mona Lisa. She is pure muscle from head to toe. Unfortunately, the muscle in her head can lead my daughter to act before she thinks. _

"**Yeah, **a Shinobi shouldn't question a command. Unless of course, that command comes from you," says Mona Lisa as she give the bag a good spin kick. The braking of wood from the corner of the room draws your attention to the third turtle in the room, a turtle with a royal purple mask on.

_My third and most brilliant daughter, or as the other girls say "The Geek". She loves to tinker and build gadgets, almost as much as she likes taking them apart. As much as I wish Mona Lisa would think more, there are times when I wish Aurora would think les._

"Liz, it doesn't matter where the command comes from, you still have to follow it because of the code," says Aurora. Bullets and whirling and all sorts of cool stuff can be heard from a different section of the studio. You flip over to see a turtle with a pale orange mask on and freckles all over her face. She has numchucks in her hand and is spining them like crazy.

_My youngest and most impulsive daughter, Rappunzal, is naturally gifted and has more raw talent than her sisters combined. If I can just get her to focus more on her training._

"Dude, it does **to **matter who says it. Like if you tell me what to do then I'll completely ignore it," says Rappunzal. You then see a female mutated rat walk out of the shadows.

_My daughters. They train hard and mean well, but they are still children. Are they truly ready to experience the world beyond the sewers? Have I prepared them for the evils that lurk in the shadows?_ You then see a cloaked figure with a red mask, scary teeth and a beard slightly show out of the shadows. Without turning around the rat acknologies the figure.

"I'm aware that I may not assist my daughters with their trials. They must face you and succeed alone... I only hope that they remember to bring pizza for tonights diner. I don't feel like having left overs for the third day in a row," says the rat as she looks at her daughters with philisophical eyes. A flip to the training rink will show you that the turtles are still training.

"Liz, make your way to the gears, then stop the sandbags so Zal can jam the archers. Rory, cover their backs!" says Juliet as she glares and the ominous bag looming overhead.

"Oh Jules," says Mona Lisa with a cocky grin and a hand on her cocked hip. "You're making this too difficult. We don't have to worry about the gears if there's nothing swinging." Mona Lisa then throws on of her knives at the sandbag overhead in a graceful motion. Rappunzal and Aurora are standing under the sandbag. Rappunzal looks up at the sandbag with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, is that a sandbag?" she asks Aurora. A second later they quickly try to jump out of the way so that the falling sandbags don't hit them. "Yup, that's a sandbag."

"MONA LISA!" yells Juliet, clearly aggrivated. "What were you thinking? Rory and Zal could have gotten hurt. Why can't you follow simple orders?"

"They only got in the way because they were following _your _orders!" counters Mona Lisa with a shrug.

This got Juliet mad. "WHAT?! Are you crazy?!"

"Who are you calling crazy, **Jules!**" says Mona Liza as they get into a glaring contest. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. You see Rappunzal making a cuting motion with one of the spare blades around the room.

"What are you doing?" asks Aurora with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Seeing if that saying is true," says Rappunzal as she looks over the blade. "Aw, guess not."

The mysterious masked figure who was talking to the rat was behind them. A little shriek escapes Rappunzal's lips when she notices he is there. "Dude! Don't do that! You nearly scared the pee out of me," says Rappunzal as she waves her fingure in a scoulding way. They then look at the ground to see a broken piece of wood.

"Sensei Rina's staff..." says Juliet. This gets Mona Lisa angery and she attackes the hooded figure.

"You just made the mistake of your..." yells Mona Lisa.

"Liz, NO!" yells Juliet as she trys to stop Mona Lisa. But it was too late, the hooded figure sprayed some dust over her and she is knocked unconsious.

"Zal," says Juliet as she and Rappunzal charge at the being. "Go high. I've got low."

"Okay!" says Rappunzal with much emphasis. "Wait! How high? High or high high?"

"Just go high, Zal!" yells Juliet. These gives both turtles a painful experiance. Rappunzal gets a cracked jaw and Juliet gets a punch in the stomach. The only one left is Aurora. You can see her really sweat as she stares at the attacker, waiting for the next move.

"Okay Rory, you can do this... Watch his feet. If he attacks, I'll defend. If he charges, I'll vault..." says Aurora as she goes through the scenarious in her head. But waiting too long wasn't the smartest move. The masked figure punches her in the jaw, making a good 'Thawp' -ing sound. All the turtles were knocked out on the ground.


	2. Juliet's Thought Process

The rat and Juliet are meditating a a large rug. A musky odor is in the air. "Is something wrong, Juliet?" asks the rat without opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sensei Rina. I don't mean to dishonor our meditation with a bad aura, but I'm frustrated," rants Juliet.

"Hmmm. Tell me, my daughter. What is the cause of such frustration?" asks the rat.

Juliet stand up and thinks about what she will say before she continues. "It's my sisters. They keep challenging my leadership every time we train or run drills. It's like they purposely screw up so they can say it was my fault... And if they were in charge, we wouldn't fail. I don't get it. He has everything planned perfectly, but his crew won't listen..."

"That's the problem!" says Rina with a urica moment.

"Huh?" asks Juliet with a raise of her eyebrow.

Rina just calmly places her hand on Juliets shoulder and Juliet bows her head in shame.

"I meant hai, sensei," says Juliet with a gravily tone.

"You're too busy trying to be this unrealistic television captain. Instead you should listen to your mind and heart. Only when you listen to yourself and your sisters will you become the great leader you are destined to be," explains Rina. The memory fades away and Juliet wakes up in a dark tunnel in a cage. She looks besides her to see her sisters also in cages.

"WAKE UP!" screams a loud, and unpleasant, voice. Her sisters all shake their heads and Juliet glares and the speaker.

"I am the Tengu," says the suspecious voice.

"The Ten-Goob?" asks Rappunzal.

"**The Tengu, **and I've been watching you turtles for some time now," says the annoying voice. "I've seen you fighter. You think you can really call yourselves ninjas?"

"You better watch your toon, meat head, we are ninjas," says Mona Lisa as she yells at the air around her. Juliet just sighes and starts to meditate. Aurora starts trying to pick the lock with no luck. Rappunzal starts wacking at it like the meat head she is. And Mona Lisa is just brooding there, being in her own angry bubble.

"SILENCE! Any warrior wishing to claim the title ninja must face and conquer the challeges of the Tengu!" says the mysterious voice.

"Are you sure you're not saying Ten-Goob? Because I'm hearing Ten-Goob. Anybody else hearing that?" asks Rappunzal as she looks up at the mysterious voice.

"Stop making him so mad!' whispers Aurora.

"It's Tengu! The rules are simple. You survive the challenges, you are seen as ninjas. Fail, and well, let's just say, you don't want to find out," says The voice with a snicker.

"No pressure there..." says Mona Lisa with a roll of her eyes. "Jules, care to join the rest of us trying to escape, or would you like a bedtime story before your nap?"

"Wait, what? It's story time now? Have you heard the one about the mutant?" asks Rappunzal.

"Shh, Liz, please! This is exactly why we can't function as a team; you don't do what I tell you," complains Juliet.

"You better hope I don't bend these bars. 'Cause if I do, you're up for a beat down right after I take care of this Tengu chump," says Mona Lisa.

"This is wrong. We need to remember what Sensei Rina taught us," says Juliet as she thinks. "We must clear our minds and discover the correct path to victory... together." Her eyes then widen as she continues, "That's it. Liz, you're a genius!"

"She is?" asks Rappunzal with an once of skeptisicm in her voice.

"You know, I'm slightly offended by that," says Aurora.

"And I'm slightly offened by _that,_ but you don't hear me whining about it," snaps Mona Lisa.

"Focus. The Tengu said he's been watching us for a while. He's seen how we fight," explains Juliet.

"We do fight," says Rappunzal.

"But I'm betting he's also seen us study and train," continues Juliet.

"So?"

"So that means he knows our strengths and weaknesses. He knows how to beat us in single combat, and he _knows _how we'll react when _locked in cages," _explains Juliet.

They all look bewildered and Juliet roles her eyes and continues to explain. "He knew Rory would try to pick the lock. So he put him in a cage with a lock he couldn't pick. He knew Zal would try to bash the lock, and you would try to break or bend the cage bars."

"Yeah, what about you, oh great and wise leader?" snaps Mona Lisa.

"I honestly don't know..." says Juliet with a shrug. "My first thought was to do all the things you guys tried, but did anyone of us bother to check to see if the cages are even locked?"

"Wow. That's you suggestion?" asks Mona Lisa. "That sounds like the dumbest thing I..." She trys the cage door and it slowly moves forward, proving that it wasn't locked.

"...You ever heard? That's what you were going to say, right?" asks Aurora, unnaturally giddy.

"Lucky guess," mummbles Mona Lisa.

"Lucky indeed," says the mysterious voice again. The floor then escapes from them and they all start to plummet downward.


	3. Aurora's Conundrum

_**So I kind of lost my insperation for this story over the passed months. I found a new insperation, but forgot the story line. Sorry sorry, Aasif! I'll try to finish but please be kind and stay with me, I have a butt-ton of work to do.**_

Chapter 3

The girls tumble and turn through the air towards the ground as the wind tries pushing them upward. Rappunzel was then able to catch a particular wind speed and it kept her through the air at a consistant angel. "Hey!" says Rappunzel. "If you ride the wind like this, then you won't see when you're going to fall!"

"That isn't very helpful!" concludes Aurora. "You really should see how far this end is."

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" cries Rappunzel.

"We're not going to die," says Juliet calmly.

"Oh good," says Rappunzel, "because the newest Assasins game comes out today and you know, I want to get it."

"The floor!" simply yells Mona Lisa. The girls scream as they grow closer to the floor. Their hard shells break through the floor and they continue to fall towards the ground.

"What was that!" yells Aurora.

"We just broke through the floor!" yells Juliet

"We're going to die!" wails Rappunzel. _Crash! _Another floor gives away, seperating the turtles into groups.

"Heads up!" yells Aurora as she plummets down to the ground. _'Heads up?' What was I thinking?! I'm so glad that Lisa or Zal wasn't here, they would have made fun of me. _A heavy _thud _was heard as she lands on the ground.

"Air bags. Definitely need to find a way to install air bags in our shells," thinks Rory outloud as she rubs her head. She then looks up high to the ceiling, seeing nothing that could help her escape this problem. "Well, I guess the ten-goob... I mean the **Tengu **doesn't know me that well. Logically speaking, I would see the air vent and calculate my way out."

"Hey! Hey Rory!" yells Zal. "Who are you talking to?!"

"You!" yells Rory back, not thinking through with that sentence.

"Well... I wasn't listening!" yells Zal.

"We know!" yells Lisa. "Know shut up so I can get out of here!"

The floor then gives-way and the seperated sisters fall through tunnels and passages in the sewers, getting farther and farther away. Aurora seemed to land exactly on her shell and she looked around.

"Girls! Girls! Are you still there!" No answer was reseaved. "Yeah," says Rory to herself. "Nothing good is going to come from this." A crumble from the side of the tunnel feel down and Rory watched it with a shocked look on her face. It just keep bouncing one after another on the wall. Rory then fell down into indian style sitting. She starts to think things through. She then remembers something related to this happening during training.

- Backwards.

"Woo Hoo! I love the wall climb. Last one up's a tortoise!" yells Rappunzal as she and and Mona Lisa look down at the still climbing Aurora. She seemed stuck half-way up the wall.

"Oh no," says Aurora as she then falls towards the ground. She just happens to land on her feet and looks down, ashamed.

` "Stupid, brainless, unscientific obstacle course," says Rory as she kicks the wall. She didn't realize how strong the wall was against her and ended up really hurting her toe.

"Is it really the obstacle course you are angry with Rory?" asks Sensei Rina.

"No, Sensei. I guess not. It's that no matter how hard I train, I can't seem to keep up with my sisters," says Rory as she looks down at the ground, trying not to meet Rina's eyes.

Rina grabs Rory's shoulders and makes sure that she starts paying attention to her. "If a tree falls into a stream, does the water stop flowing?" asks Sensei Rina.

"No, master. The water moves around the tree and makes a new path," explains Rory as she looks questioningly at the Sensei.

"Aurora, you are so **gifted **in the mind, but sometimes you over think. The **challenge **is to get to the top of the wall. Nothing is ever said about having to **climb it," **says Sensei Rina.

"Is it the water?" asks Rory.

"The w-... What are you smoking!" says Rina, looking almost offended at Rory.

- Forward.

Rory looks up at the vent. In her head, she sees herself pushing off of the floor with her stick and flipping into the sewer drain. But when she started, the tunnel started to disappear under her feet. She was able to get back to her safe ledge before plummetting to her death... again.

"Be the water Aurora," reminds Rory as she presses a button on the stick and something sharp sshhk's out of the stick. She throws in and in lands into the wall, sticking there.

"Okay Aurora, this is a simple jump, you can do it," says Rory as she tries to motivate herself. "Heck, if you miss I'm sure the rocks below are nice and soft."

Rory then jumps up towards the stick. "Here goes everything!" yells Rory. She then grabs the stick and she vaults over into the sewer. When she lands, she also grabs the stick and walks off. A cloaked figure watches her leave.

"Hmmmm. Both Juliet and Aurora passed. Maybe I under estimated these warriors. I **won't **make that mistake with the other two," says the figure.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Mona Lisa's Englightenment

"Hot lunch coming through!" yells Mona Lisa as she slids through the tunnels in the sewer. She stands on her guard, waiting for anything to come at her. Lisa then looks around her, waiting for everything. On one of the walls was the words; "Jones is Everywhere."

"Well isn't this **lame," **says Lisa as she looks at the grafitti on the wall.

The cloaked figure then seems to appear behind Lisa. She throaws one of her knifs at the figure. THe figure dodges it but Lisa used its distraction against it. She was all up in the clioak figure's face, holding the knife up to the cloak figure's throat.

"I bested you once turtle. You dare challenge me again in combat?" asks the tengu.

"I dare," defies Lisa. "Actually, I dare you twice over! You're going down garbage breath."

Lisa then starts striking the masked figure. The figure wasn't slow enough for Mona Lisa to land a blow. "Such a simple creature," says the Tengu.

Lisa goes sliding a few feet from where she landed on her face. She then looks over at the Tengu and starts getting up. "You have no idea **how much pain **you're in for, you beak-nosed creep," yells Mona Lisa.

"Give up now," says Tengu. "There is no way you can beat me. I am your better in every way. Much like your older sister."

Lisa's eyes grow wide and she starts remembering something from her training.

- Backwards

Mona Lisa was punching some bag. "**Monkey Strike... **to the bald dome of the captain jerk, Jules," yells Lisa as she punches the bag with every word. Sensei Rina walks in and looks at Lisa questioningly.

"**Uh-hum. **I don't recall teaching you that form of **kata, **" says Rina.

"**Master Rina!" **says Lisa in shock. She then turns around and bows towards Rina. "I'm sorry, Master. I meant no disrespect. I'm just tired of Juliet bossing me around."

Lisa then gets really angery and punches the bag again. "I don't know why you don't give me a chance to lead. I could... I **should **be the leader. If I had the chance, I'd show everyone how great I would be," says Mona Lisa as she glares angrily at the punching bag.

"In time, girl, the world will know how great you are," explains Rina, she then grabs Lisa's hands and looks at Mona Lisa. "These fists of yours have **the power **of the mightiest of earthquakes. They can bring the strongest of men to their knees. Even your cousin Raphael."

"I know!" says Lisa. "Plus I'm the **best **fighter and..."

Sensei Rina then knocks on Lisa's head to make a hollow sound. "But the same mighty rocks that power your fists fill this head of yours too," says Rina. "Actually I don't knw what fills your head, because it sounds pretty empty to me."

"Master Rina," whines Lisa.

"Don't 'Master Rina' me, Mona Lisa," says Rina, angry. "You must learn to control your temper."

Lisa rubs her head and Rina turns back from the door frame. "Anger is self destructive," says Rina. "Let the emotion of anger wash over you like a rive over an immovable stone. "

Lisa then looks up at the bag, enlightened. Then she takes a giant whack at it. "What does that even mean!" groans Moan Lisa. The bag then flys through the air and makes a crack in the wall.

- Forward.

Mona Lisa then growls and jumps to her feet, propelling herself towards the Tengu. She then spin kicks the tengu, but the figure moves out of the way. "So you think you've got me and my sises figured out, huh?" asks Lisa. She then throws her knifes at the figure.

"Rory, the egghead. Zal, the numbskull. Jules, the pain in my butt, and me the hot head, right?" asks Mona Lisa. The figure jumps out of the way towards the other side of the bridge they were currently fighting on.

"Well here's something you might have missed," says Lisa. She then jumps to one of the knifes and twist them towards the edges. "When it comes to keeping my cool and actually using my reason... I've been practicing."

The bridge then starts to fall to pieces and it fell towards the ground. Lisa then smirks as she looks at the Tengu, "Heh. Gotcha."

The tengu then falls over the edge and it looks up at Lisa. "You are smarter than I gave you credit for, turtle," says the tengue.

"You got that right!" says Mona Lisa with a smirk. "And it's **Ninja turtle." **Lisa then walks away with a wave and says over her shoulder, "Well, that was fun. I've hang around for more, but I've got three sisters and a sensei that need me."


	5. Rappunzel's Shinning Moment

"Kunminguu!" yells Rappunzel as she slids down from the tunnel. She then lands on the pipes in a crouched position. "Rappunzel springs from the boards. Attempts a six-thirty," she says as she follows through with what she says. "And sticks the landing!"

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. **Especially the gentlemen. **The great Rappunzel is available for any and all crime fighting needs..." says Zal with a big smileand energetic waves (Think AKB48). She then steps on something and slips forward. "...but please, no autographs... uff... that would be embarassing. Guess I'm not the only **messy turtle **in the sewer. Looks like one of Rory's toys," says Zal as she picks up the thing she slipped on and looked it over. She then looks around and found an electric lock.

"Hmm. Well it looks like I'm going to need my lock-pick kit," thinks Zal as she smiles really big. She takes out her num-chucks and starts twirling them around. "Get ready to be amazed by my **hot nunchuck fury!" **yells the girl as she attacks the lock. When the nunchuck locks at and nothing happens. She then scratches the back of her head as she tries to figure a way in.

"Weird. My nunchuck fury usually works on everything," says Zal. A few rocks fall down from the ceiling and Zal looks up to see that the ceiling was starting to fall in.

"NYAH! Last time I checked the **ninja handbook **a collapsing ceiling was a bad thing!" yells Zal in a panic. "C'mon Zalia. Think. What was it that Mistress Rina always said?"

- backwards

An image of RIna then appears with her saying, "The brain, like your muscles, requires training and discipline to gain peak performance."

Zal just looks across the mat at the meditating Rina in a blank stare.

- Forward

"Seriously? That's all I remember? I gotta start listening more," says Rappunzel as he more drops to the floor. She then looks at the ceiling and sees that it moved a few more inches. "Ok, Zal. What would Rory do?" asks Zal as a few veins start popping out.

- backwards

_C'mon Zalia, focus. You promised Mistress Rina you'd try harder. _

Aurora was standing in front of a blackboard with a few big words on it and a diagram on it. Rappunzel is sitting on the floor, board. "Blah blah blah," says Rory. "Electronic locks... blah blah... blah... blah... and the most low-tech way to crack an electronic lock code is to lock for the worn and smudged keys. Blah... blah... this will be the set number for the code. The keys with the most wear and smudge will be the first and last numbers. "

- Forward

"Oh yeah!" yells Zal as she jumps up in the air. "I can't believe I remember that! Aurora, you are one smart dude... but I'm still the genius who remembered what to do!"

Rappunzal looked at the lock and sees that 4, 1, 8, and 9 had smudges on them. "Now just figure out the sequence, Zal," says Rappunzal as she looks at lock one more time. The sequence 4189 was pressed in and denied. The sequence 4819 was also pushed in. She tried 8419 and the door opened up. Rappunzel falls into the door as the ceiling smashes to the ground. In the shadows the tengu watches Rappunzel.

"These **turtles **have proven to be more resourceful that I anticipated. They've mastered their individual tests, but one last challenge remains. Let's see if you have the training and knowledge to survive intact," says the tengu.


	6. Surprising conclusion

There was a dark, pure black section of the tunnels. "Hello?" asks Aurora as she tries to look into the darkness, expecting what will happen next.

"RORY!" Yells Mona Lisa as she starts trying to feel her way towards the direction Aurora's voice came from.

"Lisa?" asks Rappunzel as she starts trying to find her way also. Zal managed to find a switch and pulled it, turning it on.

"Boy I am glad to see your ugly, green faces again," says Zal with a big smile.

"Oi Zalia!" yells Mona Lisa as she walks towards Zal. Aurora then drops down towards the ground and runs up to hug Zal.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly mugs. Where's Jules?" asks Aurora as her eyes start to tear up.

"Don't know," says Lisa with a shrug.

"You guys hear that whistling sound?" asks Zal as she looks around.

"Yaahoo!" yells Juliet as she falls from the sky. _CRASH! _Juliet had landed on her sisters.

"Cool... I found Jules!" says Zal with a happy smile. Aurora looked with giant eyes at nothing in particular. Mona Lisa was just plain pissed.

"Thanks, captain **obvious. **Now would you please get your foot out of my nose," grumbles Mona Lisa.

The cloacked figure then comes out of the shadows and looks at the turtles. The turtles get up quickly, ready for an attack. "And guess who found **us!" **says Aurora.

"I knew I should have dropped him," says Mona Lisa with a groan, she takes out her knifes at the same time as the sisters get out their weapons.

"What?" asks Juleit with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah!" says Aurora.

"Yeah, what?" asks Zal.

"I'm **not **sayin' you're better Jules... but you are the leader," says Lisa.

"That's probably the best compliment I can get from you, Liz. So I'll take it. Thank," says Juliet.

They huddled up and Juliet start talking out a plan, "Ro, you've got the distance with your staff. Keep him off balance. Sweep the legs," explains Jules.

"Yeah Rory. Sweep the legs!" yells Zal.

"Quiet!" hisses Lisa.

"Thanks for the commentary Zal though. Liz and I will grapple this joker to the ground," says Jules. "Zalia, once all three of us have him busy I want you to... "

"Say it. Pleeease say it," begs Zal under her breath

"Release your **hot nunchuck fury," **yells Jules with a smile.

"I can't believe you just said that," says Lisa as she hangs her head.

"Hmmm... it sounds weird when you say it," says Zal with an almost disappointed look on her face.

"On three guys!" yells Jules as they get ready for an attack.

"One..." says Rory.

"**Hey! **I was gonna say one," complains Zal.

"**THREE!" **yells Lisa.

They all four attack the cloacked figure in front of them. The turtles follow through with the plan and managed to have their butts handed to them. The Tengu stood over them, his shadow elongated over their motionless bodies. Their first battle as ninjas, their first time working as a team had ended in their demise.


	7. The meeting

_**This is going to be my first big chapter without any big cliff hangers, and possibly more words. If you truly are intressted in my idea, I would like for you to stick with it till the end and comment on it with as much critizism as you can fine. I don't care if could hurt my feelings because I'm ready for it.**_

The smack of Rapheal's punching bag could be heard from the training hall. The sparks from Donnie's new technology as he tries his newest inventions was coming from his room. Mikey's new game could be heard and spratic surges of laughter can be heard from Mikey. Consentrate Leo, make sure to consentrate. Pay attentain. Relax your mind and calm the sole. Make sure you can pacify everything about you. Consentrate!

"What'cha doing?" asks Mikey from beind Leo.

"ARRG!" yells Leo, giving up on trying to meditate today. He just falls back and looks up at Mikey's stupid face.

"Were you doing something important?" asks Mikey.

"Actually I was," says Leo, pissed.

"Good, because I wanted to do this thing with the skateboard ramp and I was wondering if you could help me with it," says Mikey.

"Do you even listen to what is being said?" asks Leo.

"Yeah, but normally it just goes through one ear and out the other," says Mikey as he starts trying to drawl his idea. "So this was what I was thinking about."

Mikey reveals a very gross looking drawling made from crayons.

"What is that?" asks Leo.

"My ramp! Don't you listen to anything I say?" asks Mikey, mad. Leo just rolls his eyes and gets up. Mikey follows him like a little puppy and tries to explain what happens to the skate board if you kick and flip the board this way and spinkick it the other way it would do this awsome thing. Master Splinter then bangs his staff on the ground to get the attention of his boys. All heads turn to see the rat in the room.

"Boys, I need to talk to you," says Splinter. There was no quick movement and a vein pops out of his head. He then does this super awsome move that quickly gets the attention of the boys. They hurry over to Master Splinter and stand in front of their Sensei.

"Now that I have your attention. I have some news to tell you," says Master Splinter. "From today on, we're going to have more people here."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asks Rapheal.

"Well... It seems that some relatives are in need of a place to stay when they're in town, so we are going to have to keep them under our roof," says Master Splinter.

"And why is that?" asks Donnie.

"Well..." says Master Splinter as he coughs awkwardly.

"It's 'cause I saved his sorry ass back when we were still in the sewers together," explains a voice as a female rat walks into the room.

"Everyone, meet your Aunt Rina. She was in the sewers with me before the acciedent," introduces Master Splinter.

"More like post-mutation," says Rina.

"Rina," grumple Master Splinter.

"What, why candy coat things? I have you for that," says Rina. "Not to mention I have you for that."

"You have not changed a bit," says Master Splinter with a sigh.

"What'a mean!" yells Rina as she falls onto the couch and starts changing the chanel of one of the TVs in the lair.

"**OI! **Misteress Rina!" yells a voice from the dark sewers. A female turtle with a red to pink headband walks out with a flying kick as she knocks Mistress Rina in the back of the head. "Take responsibilty for once in your life! Don't just hand it off to the next guy! Pay attention to others feelings!"

"MONA LISA!" yells another voice walks out. An angry looking female turtle with a light blue head band walks out with a scowl on her face. "Don't just do whatever you want in other people's homes! We are guest and we don't want to seem ungrateful!"

"You live in a sewer for God's sakes!" yells Lisa with a fist over Rina's head and a handful of fur in the other.

"And put those down!" yells Rina as she hits the fist away from her body. She looked up, angry, at Lisa.

"You know better then to use those against me," says Rina.

"She doesn't know very much about anything really," says a female turtle with a light purple head band. She had her nose in her book and seemed to tower over the others, but not over the males. She seemed to be the same size as the males. She was tinkering on some electronic toy when she walked in.

"Oh Rory, why you have to be so mean?" asks Lisa with a joking pout.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" yells a female turtle with a light orange headband and a giant smile. She then lands on Mona Lisa and crashes to the ground.

"Why did you have to react like that!" yells Lisa.

"Because if you are trying to make a good impression you have **to be LOUD!**" yells Zal with a laugh.

"You sound like a mental patient," says Lisa as she kicks Zal off of her.

"Who are these jokers!" asks Raph.

"These are you cousins," explains Master Splinter.

"But not your biological cousins, or that would be awkward," says Rina with a laugh as she switches the TV to Days of Our Lives.

"What is that suppose to mean," asks Lisa.

"Nothing," says Rina as she pays closer attention to the TV.

"Either way, they will have to be living with us till they can find a sewer of their own," explains Master Splinter. He acted as if he had aged in the conversation that had taken place.

"And what if we don't agree to it?" asks Raph.

"I second that motion," agrees Donnie.

"We already have enough turtles here, why do we need to add four more? Plus a rat?" asks Leo.

"Help," explains Juliet.

"What?" asks Leo. "Who are you?"

"Hello, I'm Juliet Rossbugh and we have been training as ninjas as long as you have. Are strength should match, or even excel, yours," explains Juliet. "That's why if we stay here, we would be able to double, or even triple, your strength. Not that you need it, but it could be good in a pinch. And Aurora over here is a genuis that has a 352 IQ. We will pay for rent and we will keep out of your way. We just need someplace to live. Please!"

"Pleeease!" begs Zal from the ground.

"Like we have a choice in the matter," grumbles Raph.

"The decision has already been made for you all to stay here so I guess we have no choice in the matter," says Leo with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Thank you so much," says Juliet with a bow.

"Its not like we have a choice," says Raph.

"but showimg some kind of emotion beside anger is the civil thing to do," yells Lisa at Raph.

"Watch it Red! No one asked for your opinion," snaps Raph.

"My name isn't Red!" yells Lisa as she spin kicks Rapheal in the face. "It's Mona Lisa!"

"Cool it Red," says Raph kicking her in the face. A return punch meets him.

"What did I just say! Rappunzel pays more attention then you do," grumbles Lisa.

"Who's Rappunzel?" asks Mikey.

"Me, me, me!" yells Rappunzel as she jumps up and down.

"And I'm Aurora!" says Rory with a smile.

"No one asked," yelled both Rapheal and Mona Lisa.

"Don't worry, I care," says Donnie with a smile.

"Who are you?" asks Aurora with a poliet smile. "That is, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm Donnie!" says Donnie with a smile.

"Hello," says Aurora with a polite smile.

"Well haven't you girls settled in quiet nicely. Now that doesn't seem right," says some mysterious voice in the shadows. "Why don't we change that for you?"

"You baster!" yells Lisa as she springs off Rapheal's back and flys towards the voice. A hand comes out and chokes her. In a quick movement, the enemy slams her head into the ground making a huge dent as well. The only issue with that is that the enemy revealed himself as he followed through. Ninja Rule #1, don't show yourself to the enemy unless it's for protection or if you already have five moves planned out. The enemy didn't have either of those reasons to reveal himself and made a mistake. He had a mask on so his face wasn't able to be seen. He wore a black leather jacket with bright red skinny jeans, no shirt since he was a rule breaker. Now he did wear shoes, but they were normal unlike the metal chains and brass knuckles that was all over his body.

"Stay down bitch!" yells the enemy.

"Don't tell me what to do!" choaks Lisa.

"Now, do you want _those _to be your dying words?" asks the enemy with a laugh.

"Shell. No!" yells Lisa as she kicks him in the nuts.

"Why you..." yells a the enemy.

"Bitch?" asks Lisa as she pulls out her knifes and spins them.

"You really need to come up with a better line," says Jules as she crouches down, sword in hand. Ready for the kill.

"Like we haven't heard that one before," laughs Rappunzel as she cracks her neck. Lisa then spin kicks towards the man. With a small movement from the man, he managed to divert the attack and send her spinning towards Rapheal.

"Would you get off of me!" says Raph as she shoves her off.

"Don't mind if I do," says Lisa with a roll of her eyes.

"Mona Lisa! Stop flirting with your cousin and get your head in the game!" yells Juliet, clearly pissed off.

"Who the shell said I was flirt!" yells Lisa as she shoves Raph back to the ground.

"Why are you taking it out on me!" yells Raph.

"Stay focus you two!" yells Leo as he gets ready for a battle.

"Eight against one?" asks the enemy. "Now that doesn't seem fair."

"Actually," says Rappunzel, "I think it's very fair. The fact being you kicked us out of our home."

"Why did you just bring that up?" asks Rory as she puts her guard down. Ninja Rule #2, never put your guard down. The enemy then threw one of his weapons that managed to hit Rory in the arm and brought her down.

"Rory!" yells Jules.

"Now you're going to regret doing that!" yells Lisa as she springs herself towards the enemy. Rapheal manages to grab her and pull her down.

"If your going to just jump up, then at least wait for instructions," growls Raph.

"Leave me alone and just keep telling yourself that! I don't need you to tell me what to do!" yells Lisa as she elbows him in the face. Not enough to really hurt him, but enough to get him off. She then springs back at the enemy, with knifes in hand. The enemy balls up a fist and punches her in the stomach. Lisa then coughed up blood and fell to her knees. Before the enemy could regain his strength, Juliet side tackles the enemy into the shadows again. Juliet then places her sword on the bad guy's neck.

"Can you just leave us be! We left New Jearsy like you asked! Why are you coming after us now!" yells Juliet.

"Because you know exactly what needs to be done! I need revenge!" yells the enemy as he kicks off Juliet. Juliet quickly gets to her feet and starts circling the bad guy. The bad guy does some cool tricks with a twirl of his weapons. He then charges at Juliet when he was side tackled by Leo. Leo then spins his swords and glares at the enemy. He the lunges, but is stopped by the brass knuckles.

"Why are you so set on killing them?" asks Leo.

"I don't have to tell you!" yells the enemy as he spin kicks Leo in the face, almost knocking him out. The enemy then turns to Juliet while Leo becomes preoccupied. The only problem is that Juliet was already gone.

"Damn it!" yells the enemy. "Look what you made me do! Last time this happened I had to chase them all the way from New Jearsy on foot." The enemy then graps Leo's neck and raises him so high that his feet are off the ground. "Now your going to help me get them back or I will kill your family also."

"Like shell you will!" yells Leo as he punches the guy in the throat and manages to make him loosen his grip. Leo then runs towards the main sewer. He turned down one of the many mysterious pipes in the sewer, trying to find his family. It seemed that the girls grabbed ahold of them and split from the scene, but because of Mikey's god awful smell, it over powered the smell of the sewer and left a trail. Leo followed till he was grabbed from the shadows and pulled into his ever growing family circle.

"What are you doing?" whispers Leo to Juliet.

"You don't know him like we do!" whispers Juliet.

"But we have more people now, we can take him!" whispers Raph.

"Oh really?" asks Mona Lisa. "You want to bet on that. Look what he did to me." Mona Lisa turns around to show a very deep scratch on her back. So deep, in fact, that it made a dent in her flesh as well.

"Oh my god," says Raph as he looks at it.

"That had to be on pissed off boyfriend," says Mikey as he looks at it. "How'd he do it?"

"He wasn't my boyfriend!" yells Mona Lisa.

"Quiet!" hisses Rappunzel. "Don't you know that we're being stalked!"

"If you keep this level of intensity in your voices with the same decible then we are bound to get caught," whispers Aurora.

"To late," laughs the enemy as he pops in the sewer. Rappunzel screams and they all start running again.

"Where are we going!" yells Raph.

"Who knows!" yells Rappunzel.

"Just keep running and make sure you don't get hurt!" yells Juliet.

"Thank you for the obvious advice, but I think you should pay attention to where we're going!" yells Donnie.

"And why's that?" asks Rappunzel.

"Because we're heading towards a secrete lab," says Donnie.

"Then go a different way!" yells Leo.

"There isn't another way! There's only straight!" yells Donnie.

"This is good! This is good!" yells Juliet. "Just keep going."

"Are you sure?" asks Leo.

"We can't stop him, but if we get some acid or something else and be able to stop him finally. He's been a thorn in my family's side for too long," says Juliet.

"That is a very depressing thought," says Zal.

"We really can't be picky here," says Rory.

"Up ahead," says Donnie.

"Hurry, we might be able to formulate a plan," says Juliet.

"We _might! _What even happened to being able to stop him finally and all that crap you were spouting back there!" yells Leo.

"Look! I'm seeing red right now, so your lucky that I'm even thinking," says Juliet. Zal then starts pushing over viles of bubbling liquid onto the ground. It oozed all over the floor. When the enemy ran into the lab, he didn't see the liquid on the floor, it might have been because he was thinking of something else, or that he was unobservant, or it could be that he wasn't a ninja. But he ended up slipping in the goo. Some acid chemicals seemed to mix and got over his clothes and all over his skin, eating it away making sure there was nothing left. Screams of pain errupted from his mouth and the turtles seemed to whince at it.

"Well I'm glad that _that's _finally over," says Zal with a laugh.

"Rappunzel, please don't do anything stupid," says Juliet.

"When have I ever done anything stupid?" asks Zal.

"Yesterday when you tried turning the toaster on in the fridge," says Juliet.

"The other day you tried to feed ham to a pig," says Aurora.

"Before you got here you tried to climb to the surface walk through traffic," says Mona Lisa.

"How does that even mean that I'm stupid?" asks Zal. They all just give her stupid looks and she just waves her hands away. "But I did a smart thing a few minutes ago, didn't I?" asks Zal with a smile as she leans on one of the viles of ooze. She accidently spilt some all over the rest of the turtles. Stuff seems to happen, like their skin being eaten away and changing.

"I'm pink!" yells Zal as she looks over her naked body. She was human. She runs her fingers through her hair to feel the lusheous golden locks that naturally curled. Her golden eyes saw that everyone was knocked out by the vile. They too were pink and human. Naked also, but seemed different from her own body type. Mona Lisa had a distinct mark along her back like a straight line. It was the same as the mark from the hair was a wave, deep red color which was quiet long. It covered her body like a blanket. As did the long, jet black hair of Rory and Jules.

"Rory? Jules? Liz?" asks Zal as she goes to each one. She looks at the boys, who were equally human, and naked, as the girls. Each boy was incredibly muscular with muscles ripping out of the skin, and gorgeously shiny hair, each to fit their personality and color scheme. Rory slowly opens her purple eyes as her two sisters open their blue and brown eyes as they start waking up. Rory then pushes off the floor and stands up. There was the sound of sirens outside and Rory grabs ahold of her sisters and they start running.

"Why are the cops here?" asks Lisa.

"The neighbors must have heard the screams and reported it," yells Rory behind her.

"Stupid neighbors," grumbles Zal.

After a while the boys slowly start to walk up. Blinking their eyes and looking around. Rapheal runs his fingers through his now curly red hair. He opens her chocolate brown eyes to see a man in a police uniform standing over him with a gun.

"Who are you!" yells the police.

"Where am I?" asks Rapheal.

"You're going to jail!" yells the police.

"And why's that?" asks Rapheal.

"W-well," says one policeman. "You're on privet property. Naked. That's not something the law smiles upon."

"I'm sorry about all of this," says Leo as he uses his incredibly muscular arms to prop him up. "We just got here and we've been having a rough night."

"Been robbed, didn't you?" asks the police as he puts his gun away.

"Y-yeah," says Leo as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, welcome to the city," says police with a big smile.

"Thanks for that," says Leo as he takes the blanket given to him and wraps it around his body. He then looks up at the buildings, still shell shocked about it all, and feels a tingling feeling, as if he couldn't wait for the next day.


	8. Turtles Revealed

"This is Summer Carmin from TV7. In our time, we have been used to the extreme criminal rate and crime scenes, but this one has got to take the cake. This one is so baffling that even in our time and place, people are baffled. Three buildings, three electric companies, and what was stolen?" asks the woman on the TV.

The scene changes to a man who runs one of the building as he answers this question with large, unnatural words about electricity.

"And what does all that equitment do?" asks Summer Carmin.

"I have absolutely no idea," replies the scientist.

"And that's not the most crazy part. The method that they were stole with was different," explains Summer.

The camera flips to an expert on the subject. "These gashes could only be made from a sameri sword. And look at this rope! This can only be done by ninja's the ancient band of warriors."

"And how can you tell that by the rope?" asks Summer.

"Well look for yourself! It's made in Japan," explains the expert.

"Ninjas! A thousand year old assassins. Not so long ago, if you recall, there was a band of teenage ninjas that steped out into the light, the Kame brothers Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. This has been Summer Carmin from TV7," finishes Summer. "Back to you Jeff."

The cameraman shuts off his camera and quickly packs up, trying to get out of the streets. "Hurry up Summers! Nothing's going to happen here!" says one of the guys on the crew.

"What are ya! A bunch of sissies!" replies Summer. "This is going to be fun~!"

"Summers! We have a billion bucks in state of the art equitment here, I'm not going to let it sit around to be stolen!"

"Were the news feed for crying out loud! Who'd want to hurt us!" says Sumer.

A group of thugs then walks down the street with menicing scowls and weapons in there hands.

"Um... them maybe?"

"The Camera! Get to the Camera!" Summer yells.

The men start walking away, scared.

"You bunch of girls!" yells Summer.

One of the thugs walks up, threateningly. "I have a message from the bbig man! You see, he doesn't like you reporting this stuff. He wants you to stick to fashion shows."

"Oh! Okay! Sure, I'll get right on that," says Summer as she steps back away from the thugs.

"Then maybe you should leave," growls the thug.

"Here!" yells Summer as she throws the camera at them. "Catch!"

She then runs through the streets and slips through the sewers, trying to get away.

"The man hole! Get to the man hole!" yells the thugs.

They slip through the man hole and chase after Summer again.

"Wow! I must be on to something hot if their chasing after me like this!" says Summer. She then goes flying as she trips and the thugs catch up to her.

"Sign off time Carmin," says the thug as he lungs at her. He is stopped by a stick.

"Oh! Whoever you are, you are dead!" says the thug as he grabs the stick. The stick throws him. The other thugs attack, but doesn't know where to hit, since the opponents attacks were coming from the shadows. Their butts were getting handed to them.

"Whoa," says one of the four opponents. "Weird looking dudes. And they dress funny too."

"Well, you aren't so pretty yourself," says another.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks," says Summer with a smile. The four opponents step into some lights. "And you aren't some men."

"Bingo!" Says Mona Lisa. "We're dealing with a real genius here."

"You're girls.. in the sewers," says Summer. "What is this?"

It seems that Summer hit her head on something, because everything went black and she fell down.

"Well she's no fun, she fainted!" says Rappunzel as she picks Summer up.

A little later, Summer wakes up some house in the sewers. It has an amazing TV, a bed, flowers, paintings, and a kitchen craftily made with the curvature of the sewers. Mistress Rina hands her a hot cup of tea.

"Drink it while it's hot or it'll never go down," explains Mistress Rina.

"A r-r-rat," whispers Summer as she faints again.

"I'd wish she'd stop doing that," grumbles Mona Lisa.

"Can you please wake up?" asks meek Aurora.

Summer wakes up in shock and wide-eyed.

"Hey! Don't faint again!" says Mona Lisa. "It's tough to carry a conversation with you, you know?"

"Lisa! Be more civil to the guest!" scolds Rina as she slaps Mona Lisa with her cane. "Maybe if we fed her she'll talk. The quickest path to a woman's heart is her stomach."

"Pretty sure that's a man," says Lisa.

"How about pizza!" says Rappunzel as she runs in with three pies.

"I want some!" yells Lisa.

"Can I have some too?" asks Aurora.

"Save some of the ice cream and pepperonie for me!" yells Juliet.

Summer takes a bite of some food that Rina gave her. "This is seriously grossing me out. How can you eat that junk?"

"Summer, would you like to tell us why those men were chasing you?" asks Juliet.

"Yeah! We don't get many visiters," says Zal. "I personally blame Lisa."

"Why is it my fault!" yells Lisa.

"I was only following a lead about the thefts of the technology companies. Look at me! I'm talking to a bunch of naked women in a sewer!" says Summer.

"Girls! We're still teenagers!" says Zal.

"And their pet rat!" says Summer.

"I can explain. There were two siblings that competed with each other in japan as they learned the ninja way. But a third party entered the scenes, he was a student of them but plotted against them. When an honorable guest arrived, he did something so trecherous and cunning and blamed the two siblings, getting them kicked out of japan. The two siblings were forced to live in the sewers of New York with their only friends that were the rats. Until eight new friends joined them. The two siblings lived happily with his turtles and rats," explains Rina. "But when the siblings found the turtles, they were covered in some mutagin that changed anyone who touched it into the last animals they touched. The turtles slowly changed human while the siblings turned into rats."

"So you are one of the siblings!" cuts in Summer.

"Very good," mocks Mona Lisa. "You certainly have a mind like a steel trap."

"MONA LISA! Mocking the guest is prohibited!" yells Rina. Whack. "My brother was nicked named Splinter for obvious reasons and my brother named the males after his favorite renissance artists. But left shortly after"

"Rapheal, Donetello, Leonardo, and Michealangilo!" relizes Summer. "They're you're cousines?"

"Not biologically," snaps Lisa.

"I decided to name them after my favorite characters in art. Aurora, who's staff and disarm any enemy, Mona Lisa, no sword on Earth can go up against him, Juliet, her sword is unmatched, and Rappunzel, master of the whirling nunchucks," explains Rina.

"And master of the whirling pizza!" yells Rappunzel as she tries to twirl a pizza and almost cuts off Mona Lisa's head. This gets Mona Lisa angry and they start fighting.

"And that's how they became the Teenage Mutant Female Ninja Turtles," says RIna. "Then a few weeks ago, the eight turtles had more mutagin poured on them and their apperance became human. Now the four boys walk among you and are even stars apparently."

"Do you know who poured the mutagin on you?" asks Summer.

"No clue. But we're going to find him and force him to turn our mistress back into a human," says Juliet.

"So what'd ya think?" asks Zal.

"What I think? I think you committed those robberies!" says Summer as she tries to run away.

"Wait a second," says Aurora as she catches up to Summer. "Aren't you missing something. Didn't we just save you're life! That's got to count for something!"

"Look, the people who committed the robberies were ninjas," says Summer.

"Yeah! But are they turtles?" asks Rappunzel.

"We're not turtles you idiot!" yells Lisa.

"But we still have turtle DNA," says Rappunzel.

"That's actually very smart," says Aurora. "So it it true? Was it turtle or human DNA they used?"

"It doesn't matter! You're still news!" yells Summer.

"If you put us on TV then every scientist in town will be here," says Aurora with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah! We've been hiding all our lives! And we ain't going back," says Lisa.

"Which means you have to stay here till we work this out," says Rory.

"WHERE'S SUMMERS!" yells her boss.

"It's not like she's irraplacable," says one of the camera mans. He turns to look at the TV. "My god, there was another hit last night."

"Things are heating up and I had to loss my second best reporter," says the boss.

"Summer wasn't you're second best reporter," says the camera man.

"Well, my third best! Maybe," says the boss.

Back under the city the turtles are thinking.

"I got it!" yells Zal. "She stays here with us for the rest of her life."

"Try again genuis," says Lisa as she smacks Zal upside the head.

"Then we have to find the ninjas who did do this. And she might help us find the cure for our mistress," says Juliet.

"If you get me my story," says Summer.

"We'll get you your story. Just make sure you leave us alone," says Aurora.

"Wait a minute! She's going to help us?" asks Lisa.

"Yeah! So?" asks Summer.

"Well... No offense lady, but you're a human. Human's can't be trusted," says Lisa.

"Exactly, she's also the first to know about any news also which can help us in the end," explains Aurora.

"And has accese to things that we don't have," says Juliet.

"Well, I guess anything's worth a try, no matter how weird," says Lisa.

"Yeah~! Then we should check out the place we fought the criminals. Maybe the left a clue behind," says Aurora.

"Are you out of you mind Aurora! Do you think punks would just leave evidence lying around?" asks Lisa. That gained her a slap in the head. The others continued on and Lisa just grumbles as she follows. They look around the sewer.

"We're not going to find anything here~!" whines Zal.

"Look at this!" says Aurora as she runs over to the group.

"Ninja pizza," reads Lisa. "Well what'da ya know!"

"Awsome man!" jumps Zal in excitement. "Do you realize what this is!"

"That we have a crucial piece of evidence to find the bad guys?" asks Aurora.

"A clue that will lead us to the evil ninja empire?" asks Mona Lisa.

"Na! Even better," says Zal with a mischevious smile. "It's a place where we can get some pizza!"

"RIght on!" yells Lisa as she also gets excited.

"Okay, I'll head up there and check it out," says Summer.

"No," says Juliet. "No Summer, it's too dangerous. You wouldn't last five minutes in a ninja pizza parlor!"

"I love it when she says lines like that!" says Aurora with a smile.

"We have to go with you Summer," says Juliet.

"Juliet's right," says Lisa. "And we're hungry~!"

"Look, if you guys get a lot of attention, you'll be in big trouble," says Summer as she continues to walk.

"Relaxe. We know all about humans," says Aurora.

"How?" asks Summer.

"We watch a lot of TV," laughs Zal.

"We're in big trouble," groans Summer.

They climb up to the surface and people start screaming.

"Calm down everyone," says Lisa.

"Back off this street scum!" yells an old lady as she pulls out a gun.

"You guys look like the missing link," says Summer. "We won't get anywhere if we don't change you're looks."

Summer notices a woman's store, "Wait right here." She comes back with four, color-coordinated dresses and hands them to the girls.

"Well... it's a slight improvement," says Summer as she crosses her arms. "Now just keep quiet and don't drawl attention to yourself."

"Psst!" says a shady guy at the corner of the street. "Want to find something fun?"

"What do you mean by fun?" asks Lisa.

"Just keep going," says Summer.

"Oi! Girlie! The girl wants to have some fun then she's have some fun!" yells the guy as he grabs ahold of Summer.

"Get you're hands off of her!" yells Juliet as she took out her sword and swiped in front of him. The man quickly ran away, scared.

"Nice going Mona Lisa! Only _half _the people on the street saw that," says Summer.

"I'm Juliet," says Jules.

"Oh, sorry," says Summer.

"Fake teeth! Goofy noses! Get'em here!" yells a salesman from the corner.

"Hey Summer, why do humans try to make themselves look more stupdier?" asks Mona Lisa.

"I really don't know Rappunzel," says Summer.

"I'm Mona Lisa," says Lisa.

"Oh, sorry," says Summer.

A guy with his radio in his car really loud drives by.

"Hey Summer? Why do human beings want to make themselves def?" asks Aurora.

"I really have no idea Juliet," says Summer.

"I'm Aurora," sniffs Rory as she starts to tear up.

"Sorry!" says Summer, annoyed.

"Um... Summer," says Rappunzel.

"WHAT!" yells Summer.

"Um... we're here," jumps Rappunzel.

"Ninja dry cleaner? Ninja Shoe Repair? Ninja Rental?" asks the girls.

"Ninja dentist! Ow," says Rappunzel. "You know, I can't put my fingure on it, but this town gives me strange vibes."

They finally found the pizza place where actual ninja's are. "Hey! Come on!" says Rappunzel, "I'm hungry!"

"Don't you ever stop thinking about eating!" says Summer.

"Not if we want to keep our energy level up," explains Aurora. "We have such intense training sessions that it's hard to keep our energy up unless we eat three pies every meal."

"Welcome to ninja pizza, home of the nice slice" says the man at the front. The five girls sit down at a booth. The door clings right when they sit down and four handsome men step in. They walk over to the girls and stare them down.

"Are are these people?" asks one of the boys.

"This happens to be our spot," says the red-head.

"Well," says Lisa as she stands up. "It looks like we were here! There's no one else here so pick a different spot!"

"No way!" yells the red-head. "We want to fight for it?"

"Bring it pansy!" yells Lisa as she get's read and fixes her hat.

"Girls, look at the employees," whispers Summer. The eight ninjas look around them to check out what is happening.

"Boy, I'll say, They don't have pepparonie," says Rory.

"Not that! Those ninjas," says Summer.

"It's just a gang, come on! Who ever heard of a bunch of ninja's hanging out in a pizzaria!" says the red-head.

"You're a bunch of ninja's and you're hanging out at a pizzaria. And for that matter, you're _mutants,_" Summer whispers the last word so the boys don't hear her.

"Here are you're pizzas," says the employee as they eat their pizzas.

"Oi! Are you going to move or not!" yells the boy.

"Not!" says Zal as she starts eating her pizza.

Summer managed to slip out when they were having their fight and walked down the hall. "Manahattan Security?" asks Summer as she looks up at the building. She walks into the building while the secritary with an annoying voice.

"Security Team C, report to reception," says the secritary. Seven ninja's walk up to the desk.

"I've got another technology company lined up, just waiting to be cleaned out," says the secritary. Summer walks out slowly and gets to the phone.

"Hello? I want the camera crew to..." she couldn't finish that sentence because one of the ninja's took her and stiffled her.

Back at the pizzaria, the eight ninja's were still fighting, half were fighting with swords.

"Girls! I'm starting to get conserned about Summer," says Juliet. A knife then goes flying towards her and she has to dodge it.

"Careful where you throw that!" yells one of the boys who almost got decked also.

"That isn't ours," says the red-head.

"Isn't ours either," says Rappunzel and some blond who also started fighting. Aurora picks up the knife and starts reading it.

"Oh my god," she says as she covers her mouth and starts to tear up again.

"What is it Aurora?" asks Mona Lisa as she runs over to Aurora.

"Wait! Aurora, Aurora Heni?" asks the guy across from her.

"Yes? Why?" sniffles Aurora.

"I'm Donnie! Donnie Kame!" says the boy.

"You're kidding! You're our cousins!" says Rappunzel. "That is uneventful at this current point and time since we have to continue on with this occurance."

"Read the note Aurora," says Lisa.

"It's a check," bawls Aurora. They all run out (After they pay for the check) and start searching for Summer.

"Summer! Summer! Where you hiding!" yells Lisa.

"Look at this," says Leo. "A wallet."

"That's Summer's," says Juliet as she looks it over.

"And look over there," says Aurora as she looks at her press pass.

"Yeah, I'll know that wade of used chewing gum anywhere," says Mona Lisa as she looks over it.

"Do you get the feeling that Summer's in trouble?" asks Rappunzel.

"Either that or she's got a big hole in her purse," says Donnie. They run around and there was something dangling from some high place.

"There's Summer's purse," says Aurora as she points up at the thing dangling. They run up the building to find Summer tied up to a chair.

"Mona Lisa," says Juliet.

"Rapheal," says Leo.

"You two better be careful," says Juliet as she glares at the two of them. "It could be a trap."

A ninja star comes twirling through the air.

"Yep, it's a trap," says Rapheal. A bunch of ninjas come out and the group get's ready.

"There is something weird about this," says Donnie. The ninjas attack and Rapheal kicks them off the building. They continue to attack each other and there was sparks coming out from it.

"Dude! Look at this dude!" says Mikey.

"It's not a dude! It's a robot," says Aurora.

"Then let's rock!" yells Rappunzel as she lets loss. They attack with all their might and giant explotions happen as each ninja is destroyed. The ninjas then take out advanced technology that baffles the mutants.

"Where are they getting their equipment," says Donnie. "Mars!"

"Hey! Let's show them how turtles party," laughs Mikey.

"Ah, you read my mind!" says Zal as she starts pushing the building. Everyone helps her and the building on the roof crumbles down. This takes out many ninjas.

"There's getting away!' says the now released Summer.

"That's what they think!" yells Lisa. They follow them till the see them on the other rooftop ten feet below.

"How are we going to get down there?" asks Summer.

"Like this," says Juliet as the thorws her sword down with a rope attached. It hit perfectly and they follows them into the building, but no one was there.

"Where is everybody?" asks Leo.

"It's late, I bet they went to bed," says Lisa.

"Hey look!" says Aurora as her and Donnie look, mesmerized at a camera.

"It's an Acme Reciever!" says Donnie.

"This is big league gear!" says Aurora. They all look and see some man in the screen also.

"Who is the man with the metal face?" asks Zal. The man then turns off the monitor.

"All foot, return to the tehcnodron at once!" says the voice overhead.

"Technodron? Where's that?" asks Donnie.

"It can only be down stairs," says Summer. The eight run dwon the stairs.

"Summer, wait here," orders Juliet. They then find a bunch of ninja running downstairs.

"Foot! Stop the turtles at all cost," says the overhead foot then flood the floor.

"We have to get out of here! Or we'll drown!" says Aurora.

"Hey! What are we worrying about? We're turtles!" says Rappunzel.

"Not anymore! We've been mutated!" says Donnie. They run quickly upstairs to the roof. The water quickly rises and the gang as to grab nick-nacks to ride as they water finally get to the roof with Summer in tow. They all cling to the rope Juliet threw and unhooked it from the roof.

"I guess the ninja crime wave was a wash out," says Donnie as the mutants watch the building collapse around them. Rappunzel then took the outfit of one of the ninjas.

"Come with us," says Leo.

"We have to show this to mistress RIna," says Juliet.

"Where ya guys heading?" asks Raph.

"To the sewer where we've always been," snaps Mona Lisa.

"We don't have to know though," says Donnie. "We can live where ever we want."

"But Rina is in the sewers," says Aurora.

"We'll bring her too," says Mikey.

"Well we weren't going to leave her!" says Rappunzel.

"This is all nice and well, but why does Rappunzel have that outfit?" asks Summer.

"Suvinor," says Rappunzel with a smile.

"Well that was obvious," says Mikey with a roll of his eyes.

The mutants brought Master Splinter and Mistress Rina to the living room of the boys' penthouse.

"This was the uniform the ninja who attacked us wore," says Leo as he shows it to them.

"It's just as we feared," says Master Splinter. "It is the uniform of the foot clan!"

"Not that bastard again! The stupid enemy from Japan has followed us like a stalker!' yells Rina as she falls to her knees.

"Relax Rina! Don't be such a stuck up! That building went down the drain and everything else about it," says Lisa.

"Idiots! That's what they want you to think!" yells Rina as she kicks Lisa in the face.

"What the hell was that for!" yells Lisa.

"For being you," cooes Rina.

"The robots might have been easy, but the man you are facing isn't," says Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter, if he lives, we'll find him. Us turtles don't know the meaning of defeat," says Leo.

"That's right! We never bothered to look it up in the dictionary," laughs Rappunzel.

"Don't you guys take anything seriously!" says Summer.

"I agree with the human," says Rina.

"Of course we take things seriously!" says Lisa.

"Like what?" asks Summer. "Oh wait, I should've guessed. Oh well. Give me some pizza!"


	9. The Shredder

"Wow!" says Mona Lisa as she looks around the penthouse. "This is something you don't see everyday!"

"It's not that great," says Rapheal.

"Have you seen this molding! You don't get that kind of molding in a sewer," says Mona Lisa.

"Actually you do, but a whole different kind!" says Rappunzel.

"Guys! Guys!" yells Juliet from the bathroom. She runs out, wet and naked. "Feel my hair!"

"Oh wow!" says Mona Lisa "It's so soft!"

"Yeah! This is what happens when you _wash it! _" says Juliet.

"I want'a try! I want'a try!" says Rappunzel and the four girls rush into the bathroom, taking off their clothes.

"Well you don't see that everyday," says Leo, still trying to understand what happened.

"I'm back!" says Summer as she opens the door.

"Summer! Summer!" yells Mona Lisa as she runs out. "Look! I can cut my hair!" she then takes her knife and chops her hair at the base of her neck. All that hair falls to the floor in a wet pile.

"Oh my!" says Summer. "I might have to take her to a salon, but first some clothes."

Summer pulls out the dress she gave the girls yesterday and told them to put it on. As they walk out of their room, Summer starts talking again.

"You guys must not walk outside without cloths on," says summer.

"But why not?" asks Juliet.

"Because people aren't use to seeing other... people, naked. It's just common curtisy," says Leo.

"But I like not wearing clothes," says Mona Lisa.

"Yeah! But no one wants to see that!" yells Raph.

"Oi! No one asked you!" replies Lisa.

"Guys! The reason why I came here is because I got a scoop!" says Summer.

"A scoop! What's a scoop?" asks Rappunzel.

"It means you got a lead," says Donnie.

"You remember that big compound with the foot? It had the technodrom or whatever under it? Well I think we should check it out!"

"Fine by me," says Lisa.

"On what condition," says Raph.

"We take our rides," says Mikey with a grin. They all get to the garage under the building, each mutant with their corrosponding color.

"Why does she have to ride with me!" yells Raph.

"Because no one else will take me!" yells Lisa back.

"Whatever! Just hang on and don't be too loud," says Raph as he starts the car. They speedily drive down the garage when they start to go down.

"Um... guys! Shouldn't we be going up?" asks Summer.

"No way! The fastest way to drive is sewer driving!" says Leo.

"There's no way we're going to not drive down there!" says Raph.

"No traffic, no cops and the best part is.. you can go as fast as you want!" says Mikey as he steps on the pedel. They speed towards the location of the building. When they stop they look to see it raining.

"That's funny, we don't get much rain in the sewers," says Rappunzel.

"That's not rain! That's the water from the foundation from yesterday," says Donnie. They walk into a little crack in the wall. They look around the vast cavern to see that nothing was there.

"I don't understand!" says Summer.

"Where does a giant subterrainen ship go?" asks Donnie.

"Where else but subterrainen?" asks Aurora.

"We have to tell Master Splinter about this," says Leo.

"And Mistress Rina," says Juliet.

"Come on!" says Rappunzel as they run to get Master Splinter and Mistress Rina.

When they found the Masters, they revealed everything to them.

"Well isn't that particular," says Mistress Rina.

"Yes Mistress Rina," says Juliet.

"And the compound just vanished?" asks Master Splinter. "Without a trace? I fear my ancient enemy is behind it."

"Your? _Your _ancient enemy! What am I! Chop liver?" asks Mistress Rina.

"And _we _must join you in this search for the technodrom," says Master Splinter.

"That isn't a job for us!" says Raph.

"That's a job for the department of sewers!" says Lisa.

"Our enemy is the most cunning and dangerous man we know," says Master Splinter. "And he is also a ninja of the highest rank!"

"I'll check the news room!" says Summer. "Maybe there's some news on just where the technodrom went!"

"Quickly we must start!" says Master Splinter.

"Our enemy already has a head start on us," says Mistress Rina.

"Head start! We'd need sonar to find this geek," says Lisa.

"Now Lisa, don't make fun of the less fortunate," says Mistress Rina.

"And relax Mona Lisa!" says Rappunzel.

"Yeah! We have Master Splinter leading us," says Mikey

"And Mistress Rina," says Aurora.

"They can stiff them out! It's like finding a rat.. I mean, a weasel," says Donnie.

The mutants climb over a mountain of garbage, there second mountain of garbage to be exact.

"Still no Technodrom!" says Raph.

"And where's Tarzan when we need him!" says Lisa as she looks at the multiple room hanging from the ceiling. Mikey just grabs a rope and tests to see if it could hold his weight.

"Check this out!" says Mikey as he swings across.

"There's no way his out doing me!" says Rappunzel as she swings across also. They then get into a battle to see who can get the most swings in. The other mutants run to catch up with those two idiots.

"Mikey! Zal! This way!" says Aurora. "The rock is freashly drilled over here!"

Mikey and Rappunzel then swing to the ground and land perfectly and stop with a running start.

"Look at these track marks," says Donnie as he kneels to the ground and looks at the markings.

"Well that dude's driving chase statium around the city!" says Mikey. They walk to a big pile of rocks in their way.

"This dude can really put a damper on our plans," says Donnie.

"Head upward my sons," says Master Splinter. "Find someway around all this,"

"You too daughters!" says Mistress Rina.

"I'll try to get through somehow!" says Master Splinter as he starts climbing the rocks.

"So will I!" says Mistress Rina as she tries to climb faster.

"You're going to climb all that!" says Raph.

"We rats can burrow through anything," explains Master Splinter.

"We'll go through the sewer pipes," says Leo as they run towards the sewer pipes.

"Are you sure this is getting us anywhere?" asks Raph as they start to climb.

"Of course!" says Donnie. "Every tunnel leads somewhere."

"You picked a hell of a time to become a philosipher!" says Lisa.

They get to the end and Juliet turns around. "Now everyone be quiet. We don't want to make a disterbance."

There was cars zooming everywhere as they take the top off the manhole.

"I've got the feeling we're not in Kansas anymore!" says Leo.

"We've got to get out of here!" yells Aurora as they start running through traffic. They have to start and stop till they made it into some back alley.

"And I thought the sewers were bad!" says Lisa as she curls over in exhaustion. That's when they all look up to see a pizza sign.

"Now that's what I call a serious pizza!" says Mikey as the mutants start to drool.

"Wait! Look what's right next to it," points Aurora.

"TV7? Isn't that where Summer works?" asks Donnie. The mutants walk towards the station. Summer then walks out of the station, grumbling.

"Summer! How long's it been Summer!" says Juliet as the girls run up to meet her.

"Give me a break guys! I've had enough of you!" says Summer.

"But we've missed you," says Rappunzel with a big grin on her face.

"Try to get serious for a moment!" says Summer. "I have a story that could lead us to the Technodrom. Two hours ago a warthog and a rino were stolen from the zoo."

The mutants just laugh at her.

"A rino and a warthog are going to lead us to the foot!" laughs Lisa.

"They were stole by a couple of robots that took them underground!" says Summer.

"Robots! Well come on! Let's boo-ga-loo!" says Mikey.

Mistress Rina and Master Splinter are still walk around underground. As Master Splinter pushed some rocks away with his feet, the rocks crumble to reveal a giant metal ball.

"There's got'a be some way inside," says Mistress Rina. A robot comes out and starts whipping things at him. He starts to attack the two rats and catches them. They try to wiggle out of the snare, but it doesn't seem to work.

The mutants and Summer are at the zoo. They look at a giant hole in the ground. "Now Summer, you should stay here," says Donnie.

"But..." says Summer.

"If the sewer caves in, we can dig ourselves out, you can't," says Juliet.

"Yeah! We know how to handle ourselves in the sewer!" says Mikey as he drops into the hole with the other mutants following him. They fall to the bottom of the sewer, almost shell-shocked at what happened.

"Ah man! That was a short trip!" says Rappunzel.

"Wait! What's that?" asks Juliet as she picks up a stick.

"It's Master Splinter's walking stick!" says Leo.

"And he's never without it," says Donnie. "He must be in trouble.

"And indeed he is!" says some ominous voice. "If you want to see him again, you'll have to come in. And also this loud mouth prissy also."

"Who you calling a Priss!" yells Mistress Rina from the overhead voice also.

The mutants jump at this chance and run into the Technodron's door. "This is going to be a trap," says Juliet.

"I hate it when she says that," grumbles Lisa. They walk in and look around where they are. A metal door then closes behind them.

"Do you get the feeling that somebody's got it in for us?" asks Donnie.

The doors start coming closer to the other, making the space smaller and smaller. "So how do we get out?" asks Mikey.

"There is no way out," says Aurora.

"That is a defeat-us attitude don't you think," says Lisa.

"What about that!" yells Rapheal as he points to a key pad.

"It'll take forever to crack the code!" says Donnie.

"Try fifteen seconds chum!" yells Raph.

"Leonardo! Cut it open!" says Juliet. Leo takes out his sword and cuts it open. Aurora then starts tinkering with the loose wires and things.

"I'm starting to feel like a marshmellow in a nutcracker!" says Zal.

Aurora then connects two wires and the walls back off.

"Take you're good sweet time, now did ya?" snaps Lisa. Two robots start attacking the mutants Rapheal twirls and stabs his knifes in their head.

"Lights out," says Raph.

"See you next fall," says Rappunzel as she takes the knifes out and pushes them out off the floor. The mutants then start exploring and find some lab in the thing.

"This looks like a research lab or something," says Donnie.

The robots that were being worked on start moving forward.

"We are in such big trouble!" says Aurora.

"You think they want to mix it up with us?" asks Mikey.

"If they do, I don't like the odds," says Donnie.

"We were trained to fight people, not can openers!" says Lisa.

"Well, what do we do?" asks Mikey.

"Team red and orange is going to cut to the side while Team purple will run to the rear," says Juliet

"Don't place me in a team with _her! _" says Raph angrily.

"And what will Team blue do?" asks Rappunzel.

"Well somebody's got to take the middle!" says Leo.

"You read my mind!" says Juliet as they mutants jump into an attack. With quick flips and explosions, they managed to disarman and distroy the robots. At some points they even used the robots against each other.

"Turtles fight with honor!" yells Donnie. The mutants the run through the halls when a spiked log like thing comes from the ceiling. The mutants run away from the log when a metal door locks them in. Donnie uses one of the things he found on the ground. He tapes it to the newest obstecle in his way.

"Now hit it!" says Donnie as he steps back. Juliet quickly takes out a ninja star before Leo could and threw it through the air. It hit the thing and it exploided the door down. They run through the newest door and the log crashes into the metal door. They look up to see Master Splinter and Mistress Rina up there.

"Master Splinter!" says the boys.

"MISTRESS RINA!" Yells Juliet. "I'll cut you down master!"

"So you found your master," says an overhead voice.

A door opens and The Shredder walks in.

"It's the same guys we fough last night!" says Lisa.

"You past you're test with flying colors," says the shredder.

"Test! What test!" yells Raph.

"You're furry little friends know me as Aroko Sakie!" says the Shredder. "But you may call me, the Shredder."

"A kitchen utensil?" asks Lisa.

"You would be wise to your fucking ways if you want to become the foot," says the Shredder.

"And who said we wanted to do that?" asks Leo.

"Because it was I, who made you what you are today!" says the Shredder. "If not for me! You're masters wouldn't be banished from Japan and followed him here. That's how I got all my advanced technology. And my rare, experimental mutagin! That you actually was hit with it twice was a fluke. But you owe everything to me! Don't deny your destiny."

"Does the phrase, go suck a lemon mean anything for ya?" asks Raph. "Let's cut him down!"

"Good thing I have my own ninjas!" says Shredder. "Destroy them!"

A rino mutated man and a pig mutated man step out.

"Oh! With great pleasure Master Shredder," says the Rino.

They both charge at the mutants. "Jump for it!" yells Mikey and all the mutants jump. The rino and the pig clunk heads and fall backwards.

"You idiots!" yells Shredder.

"The mutation didn't up their IQs any," says Donnie.

The foot then attack the mutants and an epic battle insues. Kicks, flips and explosions light up the battlefield and when the smoke clears, then Shredder is the last one standing. The Shredder slowly backs away until he was able to run out. Leo and Juliet jump up to where the Masters are. They both cut the ropes down and Team red catches the masters.

"Now let's make like a banana and split," says Rappunzel.

"Get them you fools!" yells the Shredder.

The turtles then climb through sewers and up to the real world. They place the masters on a bench.

"You two should rest here," says Aurora.

"That was almost too easy," says Leo.

"Man, I'd wish you'd stop saying things like that!" says Lisa.

The ground starts crumbling and the Rino and Pig come up with machien guns. They start shooting at the mutants. They managed to grab a few lids and manhole covers to block the bullets. They then throw it at the rino and pig and then kick them in the stomach.

"Hey, didn't I find you two in the jungle book?" asks Lisa.

The two bad guys start shooting again and Leo cuts the nose of the guns.

"We're never going to stop these guys!" says Donnie.

"THey belong in the zoo, not the streets," says Rappunzel.

"Rappunzel! That's a brilliant notion!" says Donnie. "Come on!"

The mutants then run towards the zoo with the Rino and Pig following them.

"The party's over here!" yells Mikey and the two chase after them into a cage.

"And now! For the final showdown!" says the Rino. The mutants back up.

"Sorry," says Aurora politely. "But can we please take a raincheck on that?"

They get out of the cage and close the doors, locking the rino and pig in the cage.

"Now you two have fun together," says Lisa. "And we'll be back to check on you in about 10 years."

"Dumb, dumb, dumb!" says Mikey. "Those dudes are so dumb!"

"And you're one to talk," says Raph. A van drives up and Summer runs out of it.

"Okay guys! Where's the action?" asks Summer.

"Sorry, but you missed the real action," says Lisa.

"Oh great!" says Summer.

"But of course you can get a shot of those two bozos," says Rappunzel.

"RRAAOOORR!" yells the rino. "Get back here you creeps!"

"Oh wow!" says Summer as she start video taping the two.

"You little bimbo! I'll make you eat that camera!" yells the RIno.

"We're those guys come from?" asks Summer.

"Come on! We got to get Splinter home," says Leo.

"And Rina," says Juliet.

"Okay, let's take the van," says Summer. "I'm not letting you two out of my sight till I've gotten the whole story!"

"You'll get it. Rememeber," says Juliet. "The Shredder is still out there."

"He's probably trucking around in that technodrom again," says Mikey.


	10. Mousiers

_**I just started getting into the first seasons of TMNT and they've been my inspiration. So if you made the connect, that's why.**_

In the Kami Brother's house, Rina and Splinter were lying down sleeping. After their previous adventure then mutants + Summer were standing around them.

"How's she doing?" asks Lisa, conserned.

"They'll be find, they just need sleep," says Summer as she ushers the mutants out.

"Shredder must pay for this," says Leo.

"I'd like to dose him with that mutagin and turn him into a mutant hamster!" says Raph.

"He'll pay all right, by turning Splinter..." says Donnie.

"And Rina back into a human being," says Aurora.

"Stay with them Summer," says Julliet.

"Come on! Let's find that technodrom!" says Lisa. The mutants run down into the street and get into their correct colored cars. They sped towards the underground tunnels in the garage and looked around. They speed up, through the tunnels until they make the wrong turn.

"Man! We are lostolla!" says Mikey through his radio links.

"This stinks! We haven't found a trace of the technodrom all day!" says Lisa as she tries to look closer in the big window, practically climbing over Raph.

"Oi! Get back in your sit!" yells Raph as he pushes her back down.

"We've got to keep searching while we've got the upper hand," says Aurora with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asks Donnie as he looks at her.

"I don't know!" she says as she bursts into tears.

"Oi! Aurora! You call this the upperhand!" yells Raph through the radio link.

"We've got the Shredder on the run Rapheal!" explains Donnie.

"And he's the key to returning Rina," says Juliet.

"And Master Splinter to their human form," finished Leo. They continue to drive.

"Oi! Slow down you numbskull!" Yells Lisa.

"Don't tell me what to do!" yells Raph. Team Blue's car stops and cuts off the other cars.

"What are you doing that for!" asks Mikey.

"Why don't we check on the surface," says Leo.

"Leonardo! The technodrom isn't up, it's down!" replies Rappunzel.

"At this point, anything is worth a try," says Juliet. The mutants get out of their cars and start climbing the ladder.

"I hope this leads someplace intresting," says Lisa.

"What about our cars?" asks Raph.

"We'll get them later! Now get climbing!" says Rappunzel as she shoves him up the ladder.

"AGGH!" moans Lisa, " Just as I thought!"

"Um... Lisa," says Raph.

"What?" asks Lisa.

"DUCK!" yells Raph as he takes her waist and pulls her down as a train flys past.

"This is not my idea of a good time," complains Lisa.

"I just saved your life you ungrateful jerk!" says Raph as the mutants get in the cars.

"Just get back in your car!" says Lisa. "And quiet your whining! I'll thank you later."

"And how will you thank me?" asks Raph with a perverted smile on his face.

"Would get keep your eyes on the road!" yells Lisa as she points at the window.

"I don't get it!" We've searched everwhere and no technodrom!" says Mikey.

The Red Team's car breaks through the ground in some gross water.

"Rapheal!" yells Leo as he turns his car around.

"Mona Lisa! Are you okay!" yells Juliet.

"Can somebody toss us a rope?" grumbles Raph. The car starts sprining a leak and water gets into team Red's face.

"They aren't paying me enough to take this kind of abuse," says Lisa.

"Really? Because they are for me," says Raph.

Back at the penthouse, the two masters are up and about with Summer looking after them.

"How are you two feeling?" asks Summer. They both get up and stretch.

"A little better," says Splinter.

"Though my back is really aching, and for some reason my feet," complains Rina.

"Aroko Sakie gave me quiet a going over," says Splinter.

"You! I feel like he reaped me!" says Rina.

"There is a time and a place for a joke, little sister," says Splinter.

"The time is always and the place is everywhere," says Rina with a grin.

"Look, I've gotta go.I haven't been home since I met you guys," says Summer. "I have to check my mail, get girled up, see if I still have a job."

"Of course," says Splinter. "I hope we haven't interferred too much in your like Summer."

"Well, only _totaly," _says Summer with a giggle.

"Was that suppose to be a joke?" asks Rina with a disapproving look.

"Tell those eight troublemaker's I'll be back soon!" says Summer as she walks out. Splinter watches her leaves then starts to mediate on his training board. Rina peaks to see what he's doing and tries to copy. There was a scratching sound coming from the walls and metal rat trap robots appear, snapping and going crazy. Rina and Splinter jump up in ready position, waiting for them to come at them. They did, and they overpowered them.

"So you bastard!" yells Rina. "You're reduced to sending mechians after us!"

They try attack back, but the robots took their stick. The two siblings had their back against each other and trying to destroy the robots with failure. Then there was an explosion.

"Hang on master!" says Leo as he swings from the lights above and manages to pick Master Splinter up and swinging him to safty.

"We're here to save," says Juliet as she tackles Mistress Rina out of the pile of robots.

"Why can't I have a good child like Master Splinter does!" complains Rina as she rubs her now bruised shoulder.

"Becuase you didn't raise us that way!" says Lisa as she beheads two robots at once.

"Get off of my stick!" cries Aurora as she tries to swing the multiple robots off of the stick.

"Rock 'n roll!" says Mikey as he and his brothers destroy a few tens of robots themselves.

"All right!" says Raph. "Who's going to clean up this mess!"

"Where'd these metal maniacs come from?" asks Rappunzel as she pick on up and looks at it.

"Where'd you think Idiot," says Lisa.

"Trademark," reads Leo. "Baxter Stockman inventions."

"Why kind of idiot puts his name on a death mechian!" says Donnie.

"An idiot with an ego problem," says Raph as he looks one of the head over and pulls something out of it.

"What are you doing?" asks Lisa.

"What?" asks Raph.

"Don't just take things out you moron!" yells Lisa.

"Look, I don't know who Baxter Stockman is, but I can basically smell the Shredder behind all this," says Aurora as she looks at the mechians seriously.

"Really? Because all I smell are sweaty feet," says Aurora.

"You're an idiot," says Lisa.

"Then we should find Baxter Stockman first, and through him, find the Shredder," says Juliet as she looks through a pile of robot heads.

"I hope he's easy to scope out then the technodrom was," says Mikey.

"Yeah! All we've got on him is a name," says Donnie.

"I feel like we should ask Summer on this," says Master Splinter.

"She is a reporter," says Mistress Rina. "She should be back at her apartment."

"You should come with us Master Splinter," says Leo.

"And you too Mistress Rina," says Juliet.

"Yeah! We don't want any of those big mouths putting a bite on you again," says Mikey.

"I guess that will be okay," says Mistress Rina.

Summer hears a knock on her door after she takes a long shower. "I wonder who that could be," says Summer as she opens the door. She reveals to find eight handsom and gorgeous teenagers wearing ninja masks and two rats.

"Can we by any chance intrest you in a subscribtion to Turtles R Us?" asks Lisa.

"Oh no!" says Summer.

"I don't you it wouldn't be funny," says Lisa to Raph.

"Because you said it wrong!" says Raph as the mutants push pass Summer into her house.

"What are you guys doing here! How'd you get here! Did anyone see you come in!" asks Summer.

"Any special order you want those question answered in?" asks Lisa.

"Yes! Quickly!" says Summer.

"Looking for Baxtor Stockman, by the rooftops, and no," answers Donnie. "Does that clear things up?"

"I can't remember what I asked," says Summer as she falls on the couch.

"Does this girl thinks she's a comedian or what! Those are the worst joke's I have _ever _heard," says Rina.

"We're looking for the genius who buildt this!" says Mikey as he shows her one of the rat catchers robots.

"His name is Baxter Stockman," says Juliet.

"That's all you've got to go on! A name!" says Summer.

"We think his working with Shredder," says Leo as he catches on of the heads and does tricks with it as if it were some sports ball. "It's our only key to tracking down the Shredder. "

"Well, I can see what my computer brings up," say Summer as she walks towards her computer. "Put that back Mona Lisa!"

Raph hits Lisa over the head as she takes off on of Summer's paints and looks at it.

"I was just wondering how to plug it in!" says Lisa. She them pouts as she says, "There was no need to hit me."

"Splinter, Rina," says Summer compassionatly. "Why don't you two rest in the bedroom? The rest of you, _try _to stay out of trouble."

Summer then going into a seprete room and leaves the mutants alone.

"Rodger Summer," says Mikey.

"You promise?" asks Summer.

"We promise Summer," the band of misfits pledge in unison.

"Why is it that I don't quite believe you guys?" she wonders.

"Was that a joke I heard from Summer!" yells Rina from the bedroom. "Why does that girl even bother!"

The mutants then search her house as she closes the door. Team orange goes into the kitchen to look for some food.

"I wonder if there's anything to eat in this joint?" wonders Mikey.

"Rock! Instant pizza!" yells Rappunzel as they open the fridge to find it chalk full of pizzas. They both take one out and take a bite into the frozen box.

Aurora play with the phone to see how it works. She seemed to have pressed the bottom that plays the messages.

"Don't press that!" warns Donnie as he gently pushes her back.

"Summer! Where are you? I haven't seen you in ten minutes for the broadcast," says her boss. "Summer! Where are you? This is Burn! What's happening with your story! Call me!"

Raph and Mona Lisa managed to get into the bathroom and Lisa was looking at a thing of soap. "What's this do?" asks Lisa.

"Escense of jelly bean bubble bath. Add one cap full to running water," reads Raph over Lisa's shoulder.

"One capful, huh?" asks Lisa as she takes one of Summer's caps and adds the bubble bath to it.

Summer steps out of the computer room with a picture of the doctor. "Hey team I.. ay, yai yia!" says Summer in shock as she looks at her house. "Leonardo! What are you doing!"

"Target practice," answers Leonard as he and Juliet start throwing her lipstick at her toaster painting. Black smoke rises from the kitchen and Summer screams.

"Um... pizzas ready," says Rappunzel with a cute smile as she walks out with a burnt pizza. Summer's bathroom door then breaks down as a wave of bubbles comes crashing through it.

"I thought I told you guys to stay out of trouble!" yells Summer.

"We aren't in any trouble, are we?" asks Aurora with tears in her eyes as she hides behind Donetello.

"That's what _you _think!" says Summer as she crosses her arms, angry. "Here, I found Baxtor Stockman's address, why don't you go there and do some damage?"

"WAS THAT ANOTHER JOKE!" yells Rina through the door again. "I can't believe how many stupid jokes this woman has!"

"We'll go! we'll go!" says Lisa as they quickly get out of there.

"Summer sure was mad," says Rappunzel as she looks back, conserned.

"Oh well, you know woman." says Donnie.

"No we don't, she's the first one we've ever met!" says Raph.

"What are we! Chicken soup! What do you think _these _ are for?" asks Lisa as she shoves out her boobs into Raph's face.

"The first _human _woman we've ever met, you're totally different," explains Leo.

"That put's what's happened in a different light for me. And yet, I'm still offended," says Juliet.

"Stick to buisness, we've gotta find this Baxtor Stockman person," says Leo as he climbs a fence and helps Juliet up.

"I hope he hasn't had time to build anymore of those little mechians," says Aurora with teary eyes. Donnie helps her over the fence and the mutants continue on. They arrive at the address only to find Baxtor Stockman held at gun point. Donnie quickly thinks fast and picks up a trash can.

"Time to take out the garbage," he says as he takes the garbage and puts them in it.

"You've no match for Michelangelo! Master of the manhole cover!" says Mikey as he takes it and throws it around like a frisbee, hitting down a few ninja robots.

"What a sucker!" laughs Rappunzel. Rapheal then ascends the steps and takes the professor by the collar.

"You're going to answer our questions bub!" says he pulls the professor into the street. The mutants tie him up against a lamppost. Mikey then searches his pockets.

"You wanta clue us in on what this is?" asks Mikey as he finds a remote control.

"It's my remote control for my Mousiers," explains the professor.

"Do you have anymore of these... Mousiers?" asks Juliet.

"No!" says the professuer. "But the Shredder has, hundreds of them!"

"And where is the Shredder now?" asks Leo.

"I'll never talk!" says the professeur.

"Oh, you better, or else I'm going to get... sarcastic," says Lisa menicingly as she points her knife at the doctor.

"I don't think females should say those things," says Raph.

"Shut up you! You're ruining my consintration," says Lisa as she turns to look at Raph and gets too close for comfort for the Professor.

"The old abandoned house on Green street and 10th! He's got a master control for all the Mousiers there!" says the professuer quickly.

"See! Nothing beats cutting wit!" says Lisa with a truimphant smile.

"Cutting wit my ass," grumbles Raph.

"Green street's all the way downtown," points out Juliet.

"Yeah! How we going to get there on time?" asks Mikey.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asks Donnie.

"The turtlemobil?" asks Rappunzel.

Donnie presses a button and a big, green, shelled car quickly drives up towards the turtles.

"Do we have the frequency tracer?" asks Donnie as he gets in the back with Aurora and the rest of the mutants.

"Right here," says Aurora as she hold up some metal box.

"Oh! Thank you," says Donnie as he starts to work on something. Mikey and Rappunzel climb to the front of the truck with Mikey at the wheel.

"Gee Mikey! I didn't know you could drive," commants Zal as she sits down.

Mikey starts up the car. "Ha!" laughs Mikey. "I can't! Kowabunga!"

"Hey guys, has it occured to you guys how easily the Mousers found Splinter?" asks Leo.

"And Rina," says Juliet, annoyed.

"So what?" asks Raph as he looks at the table as Donnie tapes things together and connects wires.

"So... if there are hundreds of them now," thinks Lisa.

"Summer and Splinter and Rina!" all the mutants say together. Mikey quickly turns the van around and speeds off towards Summer's house.

Summer looks at her handyy work after she's cleaned up the mess. Her walls start to crumble in. "Splinter! Rina! Wake up!' says Summer panicked as she shakes the masters wake.

"What is it?" asks Splinter.

"I think somethings trying to eat this apartment!" says Summer as she runs towards the door.

"Then this is no time for your jokes missy!" says Rina as she quickly jumps out of bed. Summer opens the door to reveal multiple Mousiers.

"Sorry!" says Summer as she quickly closes the door. "You must have to wrong apartment!"

"Arggh! She just keep saying them! If you paid this much attention to keeping us alive we wouldn't be in this mess and listening to you're stupid jokes," complains Rina.

"Get off my jokes!" says Summer.

"Then stop saying them!" yells Rina.

"You two! Please stop! Summer, we must arm ourselves," says Splinter as he acts as the peacemaker. The robots crack through the wall while the three hold up pots and pans and knifes smacking at the robots.

"I fear we're about to join our ancieters Summer!" says Splinter.

"Enough with the jokes!" yells Rina. "Even our ancietors have funnier jokes! I'd rather be with them anyways!"

"Well, its been swell knowing ya you two!" says Summer as she continues to smack at the robots. The mutants then crash through the window and into the living room, kick and sending the robots flying.

"Outta the way big mouth!" says Lisa as she kicks one sky high. They make such a ruckus that the roof starts to crumble.

"I don't like the sound of that at all," says Aurora as she tries not to cry.

"Get to the ropes!" says Leo and the mutants grab on with either Rina, Splinter, or Summer in their hands. The building then crumbles down to the ground.

"Boy they sure don't build them like they use too," says Summer.

"RINA!" yells Juliet as she looks down at the fainted Mistress. They land on the ground and Juliet frantically shakes Rina. Rina then mumbles something.

"What! What is it Mistress! Speak to me!" says Rappunzel.

"Make... Summer... Stop... the jokes," moans Rina.

"Well that's a little over dramatic," says Summer angrily as she crosses her arms.

"What are we still doing here for! Let's go find the Shredder," says Raph.

"Summer, take care of Rina and Splinter please," says Juliet as the mutants run off into the night. They get into their car and drive to the corner of Green Street and 10th. They pull up to the side and look at the abandoned mansion.

"There's the mansion, just like Stockman said," says Leo.

"SO what'da we do now?" asks Raph.

"I've been working on some equipment so that I can control all of the Mousiers," says Donnie. "But it won't do any good unless we shut down the master control in that old dump. Somebodies going to have to go in there and put it out of commission."

"Pick me!" volunteers Lisa.

"No pick me!" says Rappunzel as they both try to outstretch the other and get the attention of Donnie.

"Why don't we all go?" suggests Raph.

"Hang on! One team will have a better chance then three," says Mikey.

"Well have fun!" says Raph as he smacks Mikey on the back. "Drop us a line if anything intressting happens!"

"You could've tried to talk me outta it you know," says Mikey as he walks into the mansion.

"Yes! says Rappunzel as she throws up a peace sign in victory.

"Don't rub it in," grumbles Lisa as she watches Zal skip up to Mikey. They both army crawl into the ceiller and found a vent to climb up with. When they got to the living room they looked around.

"Now to find the master control," says Mikey.

"Let's check in here!" says Zal. She gets shown a gun in her face. "Nope not this one."

"Not so fast Mutant," says the guy holding the gun. They were pushed into a room and tied up and placed on two differnt sides. Both try to get out of it, but only manage to rock the chairs.

"This is so your fault," says Mikey.

"Well, you really should have let Lisa go," says Zal as she puffs out her cheeks and turn her nose up.

"There's gotta be someway outta these ropes!" says Mikey. He then rocks a little more and falls on his back. "Course, I could be wrong."

Mikey then manages to stand on the two legs again. "Finally!" says Zal.

"'Course, now all I have to do is..." says Mikey.

"Don't move kero," says someone with a long pink, gushy tentecul.

"Don't move, uh?" asks Mikey as he rocks back and forth.

"Listen to the man Mikey!" yells Zal, who had her back to Mikey.

Outside there are thousands of Mousiers that start attack the group. "Great, another thousand mouth to feed!" says Lisa.

"I just hope Mikey shut off the Master Control," says Donnie as he fiddles with the control. Nothing happens and the Mousiers just get closer.

"That Mikey! When he gets back, remind me to give him a stern talking to," says Raph.

"If we survive this!" says Lisa. The Mousiers just get closer and closer to the gang.

Back inside, the ikky tentecal unties Mikey.

"Whoa! I've heard of going outta your skull! But you take the cake!" says Mikey as he sees the brain like creature with two tentecals. Mikey then runs over to Rappunzel and she looks at the brain monster.

"Wow! When it's cold outside, does that mean you have a _brain freeze? _" asks Rappunzel.

"Nah man, that's just dumb," says Mikey.

"Listen to me! The room with the master control is one level up! Go there and destroy it kero," says the brain.

"Wait a minute! Why should I believe a talking brain?" asks Mikey.

"Let's just do it!" whispers Rappunzel.

"There's no time to argue! You're friends are in danger! Hurry, kero," says the brain.

"That's good enough for me, let's go Mikey," says Rappunzel as she pulls Mikey out of the room and towards the master controls.

Back outside, the mutants and Summer have climbed onto the van and are completely surrounded by Mousiers. "I'd say this situation is hopeless, but that's too optimist," says Raph.

Mikey and Rappunzel break through the door and find The Shredder looking at a screen of the scene outside.

"Heads up Shredder!" says Mikey.

The Shredder turns around and starts shooting at Mikey.

"Oh! Big man with a gun!" says Rappunzel as she throws her num-chuck at him.

"Come on! Fight like a turtle!" says Mikey.

"Ha ha! Missed me by a mile," says Rappunzel.

"You! You stupid idiots!" says the Shredder as he tries to hit both Zal and Mikey at the same time. Zal and Mikey are doing flips and tricks to get out of the way of the lasers.

"Come on crom dome! Hit me with your best shot!" says Mikey.

"You bet I will!" says Shredder as he fires at Mikey. He ends up hitting the master control and exploiding it. "No! No! You'll pay for that!"

"Will you take an IOY?" asks Rappunzel as she pushes Mikey out of the room.

Outside, The Mousiers stop moving all together. "Mikey and Rappunzel did it!" cheers Aurora.

"Lets give these little creeps some new marching orders!" says Donnie as he presses a few buttons on his remote thingie. The Mousiers turn around and start attack the building, making it collapse. The building exploids into tiny shreds.

"Hum.." says Donnie. "Guess they musta hit a gas main."

"That's the end of the Mousiers!" says Lisa.

"Yes, but what about Michelangelo?" asks Leo.

"And Rappunzel?" asks Juliet. The six mutants then run towards the rubble to find their brother or their sister.

"Mikey!" yells Donnie.

"Zal!" yells Juliet.

"Where are you guys!" yells Lisa as the mutants and Summer look through the rubble.

"If anything has happened to those little guys," says Raph.

"Oh no!" says Raph as he finds a piece of rubble and some of Mikey's and Zal's body parts sticking out. Everyone runs over to that piece of rubble and tries to get it off of him.

"Mikey! Zal! Say something!" says Lisa as she manages to get it off. The remove the rubble to find Mikey trying to protect Rappunzel in a little cocoon of his body. Mikey then moves to look at her face as she's smiling up at them.

"I just love hide-and-seek, don't you?" asks Rappunzel. Mikey just laughs in relief. The others just look at one another.

"Well! Guess what! The Technodrom is long gone," says Raph as he pulls his head out of a hole in the ground.

"That Shredder's getting to be a real pain in the ass," says Donnie.

"We need some way to track him," says Juliet.

"We have all sorts of survaliance gear in the van," says Aurora. "We could probably rig it up somehow..."

"You know what we saw in that old house?" asks Mikey has he has assistance from Rappunzel as they walk towards the van.

"It was this huge brain!" says Rappunzel

"And it had a mouth, and eyes, and it talked to us!" says Mikey as all the mutants get situated and they start driving off.

"A talking brain huh?" asks Raph.

"Yeah! Ah.. weird huh?" asks Rappunzel.

"Rappunzel, Michelangilo, I do believe you've had one pizza too many," says Donnie.


	11. A Glimpse at Dimension-X

_**I know I forgot something! So I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This is just a story by a Teenage Freak (I mean a TMNT freaky fan, not an actual teenage freak, though I am a teenager.) I am not trying to rip off the creators of TMNT, I'm just trying to spread the love. Sorry for this being so late also. Hopefully I didn't lose any fans and if I did ;U; please come back~!**_

Summer drives up to an old electricty plant in the dead of night. The old, brown van she, the Kami brothers, and the Rossbugh sisters' use as a transportation vehicle, climb through the back streets.

"With all the equipment Baxter left," says Aurora as she jumps out of the van before it stops, thinking of all the neat things she could do with the toys inside. "We can turn this van into a tracking station!"

"And we can hunt down the techno-dron the right way!" finishs Donnie.

"Yeah~!" says Zal as she jumps up and down in excitement. "But... how are we going to get it up there?"

"Good question," says Aurora as the two put their heads together, trying to figure this problem out. With both of their super computer intelligence, the only thing they could think of was... to push.

All eight push the big brown van up the stairs as Summer steers. Making a mess and disturbing the peace as they go.

"Could we... I don't know, maybe have taken the elevator?" asks Mikey, annoyed.

"It wouldn't fit in the elevator~!" whines Aurora as they push it up one more step.

"Just shut up an push!" strains Raph as they make it up three more steps. After a long and hard climb, six of them are on the floor, panting, while Rory and Donnie take the side of the van off and plan what the next step should be.

"Look at all this junk," says Zal as she scans the room from where she's laying, still not having the right enough of energy to actually move.

"I bet Donetallo can wipe up some heavy-weight turtle gear with all this spear part, huh?" asks Raph as he looks as some of the pieces scattered around. The boys seem to have recovered faster then the girls and they were looking around the abandoned building.

"I know!" says Mikey excited as he picks up something he shouldn't. "But what if, like, Baxter comes back?"

"Baxter won't be back for a looong time Michellangelo," laughs Summer.

"The authorites didn't appreciate it when he tried to take over the city with his Moussier robots," smirks Lisa as she shakily tries to get up.

"And I didn't appreciate it when they ate my apartment!" says Summer, angry. There was a loud clang from the van as Rory and Donnie try to put together the van with new equipment.

"I wonder if all this work is worth it," says Donnie as he tightens a few bolts as Rory holds.

"Of course it is!" smiles Rory down at him as she hands him a few bolts. "Wait till we hunt the Shredder down! Then you'll see how important it is!"

"Grunt, but why do we have to do it!" protests Donnie as he places a bulky gray thing in the van. "It's the _humans _problem."

"We _are _human, remember," says Lisa.

"But we're originally turtles," replies Donnie.

"He seems to have it in for you guys too, or _have _ you forgotten?" asks Summer as she crosses her arms.

"But us! _Turtles! _Outcast of society! Why do _we _have to stand alone against the forces of evil?" asks Donnie, forgetting about his work.

"You brothers have become quiet big after you're transformation," says Juliet as she picks something up and looks it over. "Or have you forgotten the penthouse you live in?"

"And it's the only job we're qualified for," says Mikey.

"The police do pay you," says Zal, for some reason having to think about this.

"Oh yeah..." says Donnie after he thinks about it. "You're right. Well, I guess I've gotta get that bacon."

Donnie and Rory get back to work on the van.

Under the city and the sewyers and even the subway is a subterrianian drone, tunneling to no where. Suddenly it stopped and from the inside, it could be heard that someone was yelling.

"You apple brained idiot!" yells the frog-like voice. "You can't even beam a bunch of miserable mutants! I _refuse _to give you one more ion of my technology till you finish building my new body!"

"You're body is one of many experiments I'm conducting in the techno-dron Crane," says Shredder as he puts his head in his hands. He hits a button on the dash board and a live fed pops up. "See? I'm still perfecting my mutations on the punks! This next batch would be infinantly superior to _these _two losers!"

The Shredder looks over his shoulder to glare at the pig and rino.

"Hey!" whines the pig. "Whadda you me!"

"You just give us another shot pal!" says the Rino as he finishes loading his gun. "And you'll see some squished freaks!"

"Why are you wasting time on mutants!" yells Crane, throwing another tantrum. "My stone warriors are being massed produced in dimention-X, waiting to overrun this world at my command! But I cannot let them see me like this~!"

"Dimention-X?" asks Shredder as he suddenly perks up, an evil plot forming. "Of course! The trans-dimention portal is already complete! You're home is a place of total war, is it not?"

"YES!" yells Crane, getting angry for some reason. "A war that has been going on, _without me, _since I was banished here!"

"Then I will get the weaponary I need by pulling it through dimention-X!" says Shredder, already starting his plan.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" freaks out Crane.

"But I must!" says Shredder as he looks up at the big screen and then back down at his button pad. "I, and I alone, must defeat my ancient enemy, Himato Yoshi and his sister Rina with their annoying students!"

"Don't!" yells Crane as he pushes himself over to Shredder. "There's no telling _what _might come through that portal!"

"There we go!" says Donnie as he closes the front of the truck. "Finished!"

"But the roof needs to be at least... three feet higher Donnie," says Juliet as she looks over the vehicle.

"Huh?" asks Donnie as he looks up at the vehicle. "Why?

"So I can practice while we're driving!" says Juliet as she spins her sword.

"When she get that out?" whispers Lisa to Zal.

"All this gear but you left out the most important thing!" says Mikey.

"What?" asks Rory as she looks into the Van.

"The pizza oven!" says Mikey as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look guys," says Donnie as he gets in the front seat. "We put every weapon we could think of in this box, and survalience equipment I could find. This is as good as it gets! Now do you want to find the techno-dron or not!"

"Yeah!" yell the boys in unison. The girls just shrug as if it could get better.

"Come on Summer! Let's rev this baby up and Moter-vate!" says Mikey as he and Summer climb into the front seat.

"_Down _the stairs?" asks Summer as if that wasn't going to happen.

"Relax Summer," says Rory from the back. "This time we'll have graviety on our side."

"That's just what scares me~!" says Summer as she buckles her seat belt "Seat belts everyone!"

Donnie and Mikey put their seat belts on as the van gets started. They then step on the peddle as hard as they can and go flying through the door, braking it, and down the stairs. In the back Leo and Ralph hold on tight to Jules and Lisa, protecting them from the bumps while Rory and Zal go bouncing around like a ping pong ball.

They finally were able to make it to the bottem of the stairs and continued on with the same speed, barely slowing down enough.

"Kawabunga!" yells Mikey from the front as they run over a fire hydrant.

"You okay?" asks Leo as he pulls away from Jules.

"I'm fine," says Jules, checking to see if anything is brused.

"Get your hands off me you pervert!" yells Lisa as she kicks Ralph off.

"You're welcome jerk!" yells Ralph as he rubs his stomach. "What a warm thanks I get for saving your _life_."

"I was perfectly fine saving my own life!" yells Lisa.

"Hey! You two! Quit fighting!" scolds Summer, shutting them up right away. She did have senority.

Back at the Techno- dron, Shredder and his minions as finalizing the access codes.

"In a moment," says Shredder as he pushes a few more buttons. "The gateway between our world and dimension-X will be opened for the first time! All those weapons! Guns from another universe will be mine! Hahahaha! Now... to gain the power of dimension-X!"

An electric-filled pale blue doorway buzzes as Shredder types in the final code. Then loud music and to bright, expensive looking flying cars drive through, making a mess.

"Yee-ha!" yells one of the drivers, a hot female with silver hair as she speeds around in her bright pink car.

"Stop them!" yells the Shredder to his two minions who go and chase after them. The minions start shooting at the cars, but it doesn't seem to slow them down. Another car that is drive by robots with a rockey exterior, flies through the portal. It looks like a big, futeristic tank that can do some damage.

"Not so fast!" yells the Rino slowly as he starts shooting at the new vehicle. He manages to get a bullet in the engine, clogging it.

"Bail out!" yells the robots before the engine and the tank explode.

"Boooy," says the pig as he advances towards the robots. "And I thought _we _were weird looken."

"Okay pig-face! Let's turn these rock pieces into gravel!" says the Rino as he starts shooting at the robots. But the robots already had their own guns out, shooting at them also. Soon a _booom _is heard from the wall as the two bright cars escape out of the room.

"Man this place is _dumbs-ville _man!" says the white haired driver to her friend and her friend's boyfriend. "Let's head out!"

The turtles are tracking the Techno-dron on the land. On the survalience gear that Donnie set up an alart is heard.

"Head southeast Summer!" says Rory as she looks over the equipment.

"Rodger Dodger!" replies Summer as she manuvers the car through the road.

"Sometimes... it just hurts when she speaks," flinches Zal.

"He must have stopped the Techno-dron under the Global Trade Center!" says Donnie as he looks over Rory's shoulders to the equipment.

"That's one way to get a parking space," jokes Summer.

"Oh how disappointed Mistress Rina will be when she hears this," says Jules.

"Don't tell her!" says Summer hurriedly. "She makes me feel... insecure."

"With jokes like that you need to feel something more then insecure," grumbles Zal.

"Summer! Take the subway!" yells Donnie as he obstructs her view for a second to point at the subway. Summer swerves a few seconds and then heads to the subway entrance, almost hitting a few pedestrians on the way.

"Let's do it!" yells the white haired girl as she and her friends drive out of the subway, almost crashing into them. Summer screeches to a stop in front of the subway entrance and looks at the flying cars.

"Am I seeing things or did we just get buzzed by a couple of rocket-powered Cadillacs?" asks Ralph as he looks out the window.

"You aren't seeing things!" says Summer.

"What strange plan is the Shredder hatching this time?" asks Jules as she squints to get a better look at the cars.

"I don't know.. but we better find out," says Donnie.

"Gun it Summer!" yells Mikey and Summer steps on the gas pedel so that it hits the floor.

"How have we not gotten into a car crash yet?" asks Lisa as she watches all the cars moving out of the way for them.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth stupid," says Zal as she hits Lisa upside the head.

"I don't have time for this you two!" yells Summer as she tries and consentrate on _not _hitting the good civilians of New York.

"Those kids must be around here somewhere," says the two rock robots as they search the Techno-dron, getting rid of the Rino and the Pig. They run into a room where Crane is rolling around in his little wheel chair, doing who knows what.

"Crane!" yells Crane, for no apparent reason, as he spots the two robots.

"They couldn't have just vanished," says one Robot. "Oh... sorry lord."

Both robots had to do a double take to see Crane.

"Lord Crane!" yells one robot, shocked. They both bow down on their knees in front of him.

"Don't look at me!" yells Crane like a hormonal pre-teen, but both robots do as told and look in the other direction.

"My lord!" says one robot. "What has happened to your body?"

"It's a loong story," sniffs Crane. "I lost it when they banished me to this miserable mud-ball!"

"Those three just blasted their way right out of my Techno-dron!" yells the Shredder, out of breath after chasing after the robots.

"The New-trenos have eluted us!" cries the other robot.

"New-trenos?" asks Crane, severly ticked off. "Running lose here on _Earth! _Shredder, you IMBASAL!"

"What did _I _do?" asks Shredder, trying to take the blam off of himself. "Who are these New-trenos?"

"A gang of juvienale delinquence from dimension-X! They're a threat to everything we stand for!" yells Crane.

"They **hate **war!" yells one robot.

"And they refuse to join any army!" yells the other robot.

"And what's worst is that they incourage people to have _fun!_" yells Crane, angry.

Back up top, the mutants are chasing after the two bright, flying cars that have gotten a lot of attention over the last few blocks. Rory guiding them from the survelience mechian.

"They're heading south... NO no north!" yells Rory as she tries to catch up with the red dots. "Ah.. they're heading south and north!"

The drives laugh as they streak through the skies. "Ah-ha Daddy-O!" laughs the boyfriend who was handsome with pulled back, curly orange hair and manly blue eyes. "This is one laid-back primitive society!"

"Yeah!" laughs his girlfriend, a hot girl with stiff blue hair in a futeristic hair-style. "And I bet they don't have gyro burgers!"

"And I bet they probably never _heard _of Astroid Pin-ball!" laughs the white haired driver.

The Kami brothers in the van look as a pink streak and a green streak dance across the map.

"Our only stradegy is to get ahead of them," says Leo. "By analysing the pattern of where they've been."

"You can make a _pattern _out of all of that?" asks Lisa as she squints to look at it closer.

"We can cut them off right... there!" says Jules as she points to a spot on the map. Probably a random spot, but it was all they had right now. Summer turns and manuvers through the streets, civilians still miraculously unharmed, as she catches up to the flying cars.

"Here they come!" says Zal from the viewing deck on top of the van.

"Active the launcher!" yells Rory as a spring blasts the eight teenagers through the skies, four for each car.

"Okay buddy!" yells Ralph as they grab onto the green car. "Pull over!"

"Book 'em Dono!" yells Zal as she and Ralph struggles with the girl and Donnie and Jules struggle with the boy.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" yells Donnie as he manages to wrestle the wheel away from the driver, but loses balance and loses the wheel. Donnie manages to grab the sides of the car before he falls down on the cold hard pavement a few feet below.

Lisa, Leo, Rory, and Mikey end up in the pick car with the white haired girl.

"Split squares!" yells the girl after they land in the car by having the seat launch them back out. They grab onto the three seats for their dear lifes without the girl stopping.

"Scratch on mutant," says the boy as he goes it really close the the building. Donnie jumps in next to Zal and the boy scratches his own car.

"Hey! Watch it!" yells the girl. "You're ruining my finish!"

Jules then manages to wrestle the wheel away from behind and veers them over. Raph then picks up the girl and places her next to Donnie, Zal and Jules. "Okay sister!" says Raph. "Move to the rear!"

Donnie manages to get back in the get his way to the front, picks up the boy and places him in the now vacant seat and takes the wheel.

"We must capture the pilot and force her to land," says Leo after they started to climb down the spring in the seat.

"Yeah!" yells Mikey, all gun-ho until he thinks about it. "W-with what?"

"With this," says Leo as he takes off his shirt and wraps it around his knuckles for safe keeping.

"Oh come on!" yells Lisa. "Keep it on! Keep it on!"

"This is quiet a shock," says Rory as she holds her breath, forgetting to breath. Leo ignores them as he jumps into the back seat behind the pilot and wraps his shirt around her eyes and blinds her, the other three following.

"Hey! Watch it!" yells the driver as she tries to tear the blind-folds off. The car the plummets down to the ground, since no one was controlling it.

"We're crashin'!" yells Mikey.

"Pull the stick up Michellangelo," says Leo calmly as Mikey leans over the driver and pulls on the steering wheel, missing the traffic below by feet.

"I have no idea how he can be so cool-headed in this situation," says Aurora quietly, trying to process this night... slowly.

"It's probably because he's _cool _all over!" says Lisa, trying to make a joke. "Get it? Because he doesn't have a shirt on so his temperature must be cool!"

"We got it," says Leo. "It's just..."

"Lame," says Mikey, disappointed at Lisa's commedic sense.

"I-it might be better then Summer's jokes," says Rory.

"No," says both the guys.

"You two don't have _any _humor!" yells Lisa as she pouts in the back. Both parties manage to park the flying cars in the alleyway behind a grocery store, which would be crowded with people who noticed the cars and fans of the Kami brothers in seconds.

"Shredder must really be desperate if he's throwing _geeks _like you at us!" laughs Raph as he points to the three drivers.

"The who?" asks the white haired girl, looking at them in shock.

"Don't tell us you've never heard of the Shredder," says Rory with big eyes.

"One minute we're having a blast in Dimension-X and then suddenly we're in some room with a weirdo in a mask!" says the girl with blue hair and sunglasses, quickly.

"Hold the phone!" says Lisa. "I think we're all on the same side."

A rushing sound is heard from the streets as the news people, fans, and curious by-standers try to get into the alleyway.

"We need to talk about this later!" says Juliet as the sisters take off into the dark. "You three! Come with me!"

"Where we going?" asks the orange haired boy, skeptically.

"We'll get you safe!" says Rory from the top of the fire escape on the building next to the grociery store. "We can't be here when **they **come."

Without further questions the three follow the girls over the roofs and down a few ladders where they met up with Summer in the van.

"You got 'em!" says Summer happily as the three get into the van. "But... who are they? Let's interigate them!"

"Relaxe Summer," says Rappunzel as she scouts next to Summer in the front seat. "Their cool!"

"_COOL? _Daddy-O we are _frozen!" _says the white haired girl as Summer starts the car.

"Why is it that I _never _understand what's going on~!" whines Summer.

"Maybe it's because you're too busy whining," suggests Lisa from the back.

The teenage girls and the three new-comers are playing games in an arcade. The two servers look at the three new guest and shake their head.

"My, we're sure getting some new characters in here Louy," says one of them.

"Ah? What do you expect in the crazy town?" asks Louy. The bell rings and the boys walk in after a long day with the news people.

"Man O Man!" yells the white haired girl as she plays one of the games. "This is the sweetiest!"

"Hahaha! We didn't think you cats knew _how _to have fun!" laughs the orange haired boy.

"Yeah! We thought this was the planet of the _serves _man!" says the girl wearing sunglasses.

"Will _somebody _fill me in on what's going _on~!" _whines Summer.

"That's exactly what we were just about to ask," says Leo from the doorway. "Like what is this dimension-X?"

"It's grims-ville," says the sunglasses girl as she hangs her head.

"All the grown-ups ever do it fight!" says the white haired girl.

"Us New-trenos are the only ones who like having fun," says the orange haired boy. "And most of the time the grown-ups won't let us!"  
"They say it gets in their way of their stupid war!" yells the white-haired girl.

"And that's how we ended up here!" yells the sunglasses girl. "Some soldiers came after us because we drove through their stupid battle field!"

"You don't know what it's like!" says the boy as he get's teary-eyed. "A place where everyone is trying to do you in! Just for the crime of being young!"

"Don't cry Terren," says Rory as she hugs him from behind.

"Yeah!" says Zal with an energetic smile. "We won't let anyone hurt you here!"

"I'm worried!" says Summer.

"About what Summer?" asks Donnie, trying to distract himself from Rory and her clinginess to Terren.

"About what _else _came to our world from dimension..." says Summer, but she wasn't able to finish because the glass of the arcade broke and the two stone robots bursted in. Chaos instantly followed them and the people tried to hide under the tables, unable to see anything convienantly. Two bombs then exploid from their hands and hit the games next to the mutants. Once again Raph and Leo shield Jules and Lisa but Donnie shielded Summer and the white haired girl while Mikey went to the sunglasses girl and Zal protected Terren. Rory was left to fend for herself. The teenagers slowly got up, helping each other out.

"Okay you Trenos!" yells one robot. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

"Who are they?" asks Donnie as he and his brothers, plus the sisters, get out their weapons. The white haired girl then gets in front of Donnie, stopping him.

"Those are stone warriors from dimension-X," says the white haired girl, scared. "They're baaad!"

"Yeah, I got that," says Lisa as she spins her knifes.

"You've got any weapons on those hot-rods?" asks Raph, serious.

"Of course! There required by law!" says the white haired girl.

"We said we wouldn't let anyone hurt you and we mean it," says Jules as she winks at Terren. "Come on mutants!"

The ninjas, and Summer for some reason, dash to the van as they avoid lasers from the stone robots.

"Gun it Summers!" yells Mikey as he jumps into the back. The three guest jump into their bright cars and fly off.

"Ah! Look at them run!" yells one robot. Summer then pivots around on a dime and charges at the tank the two robots were driving. The robots jump into the tank and charge at them also.

"Ready! Aim!" yells the other robot, but was cut off by lasers from above. The guest were flying around and firing at them, cutting them off balance.

"Eat hot lead jerk face!" yells Zal as she fires off the guns attached to the van. That didn't stop the robots to fire off a missle and Summer narrowly missed it.

"Slick driving Summer," says Donnie. "Uh... drive up beside it!"

Another plateform pops out of its side and both Juliet and Leonardo are on it with their swords ready.

"Ripe it up Leonardo!" yells Mikey.

"Show them girl power Juliet!" yells Rory. Both raise their swords and make a nasty gashes on the side of the tank and another slashed the front tires. The robots jump out of the tank and reload their guns.

"We'll take them on foot!" yells one robot as they both charge up to the van and two flying cars above them.

"Niffty shooting Cool cats!" yells the white haired girl.

"Let's go back and eraticate them!" yells Raph as he slams his fist on the dash board.

"Ah oh cats and kittens!" yells the sunglasses girl as sirens are heard. "You dig what I dig?"

"Find those people and take them down!" yells the comanding officer as tanks and police cars flood the streets.

"May, looks like we've got the coppers on us, may!" says Raph, trying to mimick those old TV shows.

"Don't those squares know you're on their side?" asks the white haired girl.

"Nay, humans don't know nothing when it comes to mutants," says Mikey. Summer clears her throat very loudly and very annoyed.

"Uh um... present company accepted," says Mikey trying to cover his feet.

"Not to meantion that the police is hired by the Shredder," says Rory.

"No way!" says Zal.

"Yeah, he runs it or something because of all the money he gives them or something," says Rory, trying to persuad them.

"Righteous," says Zal.

"Has anyone tried to think why Shredder has a pipe-line to an interely different diminsion?" asks Leo.

"Those stone warriors can just be the beginning," says Donnie as he thinks about it while he talks.

"We must consult with the masters before taking further action," says Juliet as she and Leo walk into the van.

"New-ternos, follow us," says Leo as the van starts moving.

"How is it that the police haven't caught us yet?" asks Lisa as she looks out the window to the approaching vehicles.

"What have I told you about that gift horse?" asks Zal as Summer drives down an alleyway, missing the police.

"But how are the police even that stupid!" yells Lisa as she watches them drive down the road, _away _from the alley. "I do _not _feel safe if New York's finest can't even catch a big brown van with two bright colored flying cars, _who are one their side!"_

"Gift horse! Gift horse! Gift horse!" yells Zal.

"Even if you say it more it doesn't make a difference," says Lisa as she looks at Zal as if she were the stupidest person in the world, which might be true. A pulsing light is seen from above.

"What's that?" asks Rory as she points to the light.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of it," says Leo as he looks where she's pointing.

"So.." says Master Splinter in the Kami brothers penthouse. "Tell us more about these... stone warriors."

"They only obey their leader," replies the white haired girl. "A guy named Crane!"

"Crane?" asks Leo with a tilt of his head.

"Who is this _Crane?" _asks Juliet.

"The superem war-lord of dimension-X man!" answers the white haired girl. "He got exiled to another universe!"

"And his body suit split man," says the girl with sunglasses. "And now he's this way out brain."

"Didn't one of you say you found a brain when we were fight the moussiers?" asks Leo as he looks at Mikey and Zal.

"Oh you bet your sweet butt we did!" says Mikey as he crosses his arms.

"So _that's _where Shredder has been getting his advanced technology," says Misteress Rina as she rubs her chin. "He has a means back to his own dimension."

"How many of those stone warriors does Crane _have _in dimension-X?" asks Donnie.

"Like zillions man!" says the girl with sunglasses.

"Then *gasp* he's going to bring them here and conjer _our _universe!" says Summer in shock.

"New-trenos!" says the girl with white hair. "We have _got _to stop Crane!"  
"Mutants!" yells Lisa. "We've gotta help them do it!"

"Great... but how?" asks Summer.

"Are you... is she... She has to be an idiot if she can't figure this word search!" says Mistress Rina, annoyed.

"Why don't we find this freak and push him back into the portal to dimension-X!" says Raph.

"See! That's a helpful comment!" says Mistress Rina.

"Don't worry Terren," says Zal as she pats the orange haired boy on the back. "We won't let anything happen to you."

Everyone gets into the telephone booth elevator like in Get Smart and is raised to the top lands where snow is covering everywhere.

"Alright!" yells Zal as she jumps out of the phone booth and makes snow angels. "It's snowying!"

"Yeah!" says Summer excitedly, but then thinks about it for a second. "But... in the middle of June."

"Gift horse Summer, gift horse," says Zal as she starts to frolick.

"What does she keep on saying?" asks Summer, a little conserned.

"Who knows?" shrugs Lisa. Then ice blocks start falling from the sky and Zal has to dive behind Mikey before one almost crushes her.

"Uh... we sure are having a lot of weather," says Donnie as he gets into the front seat of his vehicle.

"It's gotta be a stone warrior weather maker! Look!" says the white haired girl as she points to the sky at the pulsing light.

"That's what I was telling you about!" says Rory.

"Let's burn rubber to the techno-dron before the mansoon season starts!" says Raph as Donnie steps on the gas.

After searching underground the turtles finally find the cave that the Tecnho-dron is parked in.

"We'll never be able to get the van up there," says Rory as she looks up at the cliff with the techno-dron. "Summer! Stay here!"

"Wha- oh! Again?" asks Summer as she throws a little tantrum. Everyone, but Summer, gets into the dimension-X cars and fly through the hole they have created in the techno-dron. They fly around till they see the doorway to dimension-X, unlit.

"Dig cats the dimensional portal!" yells the girl with sunglasses. They park their cars on the ground and five people get out, leaving the last six in the other car as they fly away.

"Donetello! Aurora!" says Leo. "Get this thing figured out and I'll cover you!"

Donnie and Rory start fiddling with the control panel, trying to make the doorway light up to that pale blue color. Just then a door opens and a team of ninjas and the Rino and Pig storm in.

"Just what we needed," says Donnie with a roll of his eyes. "Company!"

"Guess what you're gonna get!" snorts the Pig as he raises his hands. "A pounding!"

The bright pink car was flying and something starts to blink. "I'm getting a warning uphead," says the white haired girl. As they entered a cavern, lasers were instantly shot at them as they drove around.

"There he is!" yells Mikey. "He's the _brains _of this operation!"

They all look to see Crane jumping up and down on his rolly chair and laughing like an idiot. The pink car takes a shot before doubling back and trying to dodge the leasers.

The ninjas get closer to Leo and Jules as they take out their swords.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" asks Rory as she pulls something.

"There's only twenty of them," says Jules as she charges in.

"We can take them," says Leo as he follows closely behind.

"Gotcha shell brain!" says the Rino as he picks Jules up by the neck.

"Juliet!" yells Leo as she gets suspended up in the air. Leo then charges at the Rino, but the Pig steps in, pushing him down to the ground.

"Um... let's see what this does," says Donnie as he presses a button which opens up a trap door under the bad guys feet, plummeting them into ominious darkness.

"Leo!" screams Jules as the Rino doesn't let go. Leo then tackles Jules out of the Rino's hands and rolls to a safe spot of the floor.

"You okay?" asks Leo as he looks her over.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," says Jules as she gets up.

The pink car flips over and Mikey, Rappunzel, Raph and Lisa all charge towards the plateform with Crane and the stone warriors and Shredder, but get pushed back by a laser and jump back into the car.

"It's no good!" says the girl with white hair. "We'll never get Crane out of that force field!"

"We better scram!" says Raph as he climbs into the car with Lisa's help. The car flies out of the room and the stone warriors sllooooowwwly follow.

"Excellent work! I'll pin a medel on you as soon as I get a pair of hands!" says Crane as he looks at his tenticals.

The pink car flies into the place with the portal and all four ninjas flip out of the back.

"Leonardo! Juliet!" yells Raph. "Let's take 'em!"

They all charge towards the bad ninjas and kick flip them all to the ground.

"The dimension portals open!" says Donnie excitedly.

"We did it!" squeals Rory as she hugs Donnie.

"Great!" says Zal. "Now to get those rockheads in there!"

They charge at the rock warriors, Zal and Mikey in the lead. One of the robots hits Mikey away and he almost tumbles into the portal.

"Michellangelo!" says Rory as she rushes over to him. She then points to a white can over in the corner. "There's a barriel of Sepricant Lubricant over there."

"Use it to give them a slip," says Donnie. Mikey then gets up and charges for the barriel.

"Kawabunga!" yells Mikey as he pushes it over. The lubricant spreads over the floor and the robots start slipping and sliding on it. Lisa and Zal get behind them and push them as hard as they can. The two then slip into the portal and dive in head first.

"Okay New-trenos," says Rory as she pushes a few more buttons. "It's your turn!"

"B-b-but we want to stay with you!" says Terren. "And have fun!"

"I can't hold this thing forever," says Rory as she looks up at Terren with sad eyes. "And it's your only ticket home!"

"She's right!" says the white haired girl. "We can't stay here! And we gotta carry on the fight against Crane in dimension-X!"

"Good-bye you crazy freaks," waves Terren as they zip into the portal. "We'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too!" yells Zal as she starts to tear up. "Oh I just hate good-byes."

"You!" yells Shredder as he runs into the room. "You freaks!"

"Okay Shredder!" yells Raph as he spins his knifes. "This. Is. It!"

Everything starts to shake, as if it is about to collapse. "Well... on second thought," says Raph.

"The weather maker!" says Donnie.

"We have to head up and stop it!" says Jules.

"After we stop the Shredder!" says Zal.

"That crummy coward!" yells Mikey as he stomps his foot. "He split!"

"Worry about it later!" yells Jules. "We have to save the city!"

Outside there was a tornado blowing on one end and a hurrican blowing on the other.

"That thing is going to blow us to Oz if we don't stop it!" says Rory as they fly up to it in the green hover craft that the New-trenos left them.

"There is it!" says Leo as he points to the metal ball in the sky. They drive towards it, but because of the force field of wind around it, were quickly cased off. Donnie tries aim the leaser at it and shots it, but like the car the leasers are diverted.

"I can't get a clear shot!" says Donnie.

"Then I'll handle it!" yells Jules as she takes out her swords.

"Stand down!" yells Leo as he does the same. "I've got this!"

Juliet knows not to argue at this point, time is too valuable to do something stupid like that, so she lets Leo take control. Leo then jumps out of the car and slices the ball in half. After he does so, he continues to fall downward, helpless.

"Nab him!" yells Mikey as Donnie nose dives to catch up with him. 100 feet about traffic was where Leo and the car collided, making him land safely.

"Way to go Leonardo!" laughs Zal as she tussles his hair.

"Yeah!" laughs Lisa. "Everybody complains about the weather, but you actually _did _something about it!"

That night, the four sisters were laying on the floor of the penthouse, since they weren't good enough for beds like the boys were. In Aurora's hands was a book that she was reading outloud from, it was The Tortoise and the Hare.

"I love that story," mumbles Lisa as she pulls her knife in closer.

"Read it again Rory," says Rappunzel as she tries to fight to keep her eyes open.

"No, I've already read it five times," says Rory as she puts it away.

"Just once more!" whines Zal as she starts to snore.

"Just a bunch of sleepy heads," laughs Rory as she tucks them in.

"Rory!" whispers Jules from the kitchen as she polishes her sword.

"What is it Juliet?" asks Rory as she gets up and walks over to Jules.

"Tomorrow we need to find the Shredder," says Jules. "And finish him!"

"Okay... me and Donnie have a few plans made up," says Rory as she thinks about this. "Tomorrow we can probably be able to put our heads together and m..."

"No!" says Juliet quickly. "No boy!"

"No boys?" asks Rory, shocked.

"This has gone on too long," says Juliet as she puts the covering on her sword. "We don't need to drag them into this."

"Is this because of what happened with Leo today?" asks Rory as she leans on one of the counters. "Because you were about to do the same exact thing."

"They gave us food and shelter, the lest we can do is let them keep their lives," says Juliet as she places her sword on the counter.

"You know we do more for them then that," says Rory.

"Look," says Juliet as she looks Rory in the eyes. "You don't know how it felt, to almost lose Leo. Think of what would happen if you lost Donnie. Or Lisa lost Rapheal, or even if Zal lost Mikey! I've never seen Zal cry, but..."

"You don't want to put them in harms way," says Rory as she looks at the floor. Juliet just nods her head. "Even if the worlds stop, it'll be fine if they kept going."

Once again Juliet nods her head.

"Okay then!" says Rory. "I'm in! But I don't know how those two would take it."

"They'll get over it," says Jules. "It'll be like old times, remember those!"

"How could I forget?" asks Rory with a bittersweet smile as she remebers back to those days.

_**Oh! And if you didn't know, The Kami brothers and the Rossbugh sisters have made a special appearance in my new story, Hearts and Stars! Please read if you're interested. **_


End file.
